


Extinction

by 21FalloutDaysattheChemicalDisco



Category: Kim Possible - Fandom
Genre: Aliens, Attempted Murder, Betrayal, F/F, He shows up but only to be insulted, Insults, Minor Character Death, Murder, Symbiotes - Freeform, Trans Female Character, Venom AU, but without venom, crazy scientist, eating of people, super powers, wait I lied
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2020-07-26 02:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20036749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/21FalloutDaysattheChemicalDisco/pseuds/21FalloutDaysattheChemicalDisco
Summary: We all know what happened with the Go Comet. Fell out of the sky. Crashed into a treehouse full of kids. Gave them awesome super powers. But of course that’s not all. Something had to come along for the ride. And it’s pissed off that it had to land on Earth of all places.





	1. Contact

**Author's Note:**

> The symboite in this story is not venom although it is referred to as such at the beginning of the story. This idea was not mind but I took it upon myself to take up the challenge. Again Venom only shows up in this to get insulted.

“Subject lost.” The Doctor stated as the creature separated itself from the dead body. "The subject seemed to have had a heart attack before any organ failure could take place." The doctor pressed a button and watched as robots entered the adjacent room and contained the creature then proceeded to drag the dead body out. "It's been 15 years since Subject:Venom was found in the Go Comet and not one living specimen has come close to being able to bond with the creature." The Doctor reported out loud, the tablet in their hands recording and typing out everything they said. " I fear we might have to resort to using Subject:Solar Flare." The Doctor put down the tablet with a sigh. _I'm getting impatient with this._

The creature know as Subject:Venom was a black blob with hint of blue, violet, red , and green running along its formless body. It thrashed against it's container in a vain attempt to escape. _I swear when I escape and find a suitable host I'll rip the flesh off your skin in the slowest way possible you sorry excuse for an evolved monkey!!_

The Doctor released another sigh as they watched the creature continue its attempt to break its container. “How do we fine a suitable specimen for you? We’ve sacrificed hundreds, most of them unwilling, subjects and yet none of them could have you in them for more than five minutes.” They pondered out loud.

_Only two things are infinite, the universe and human stupidity, and as much as I’ve traveled the cosmos for most of my life I’m not even certain about the former, but from my time here you all continue to prove the latter._ Subject:Venom continued to thrash.

The doctor rubbed the bridge of their nose in frustration. They turned around as the door to the lab slide open with a hiss. “Ah you most be the new team I sent for!” They announced out loud as a team of young scientists nervously ventured in. “I’m sure you all been briefed on what you are to do, yes?”

An obviously unwilling young man was pushed forward by his colleagues, his knees shaking as he spoke. “Y-yes Doctor. We w-were all given instructions on what w-we were supposed t-to do. But if we are b-being h-honest this was all of a su-sudden and we were all surprised you n-needed to replace your whole team. From what we know you’ve had m-most of them s- since the beginning of this project. If you don’t mind me a-asking, what happened to them?” The young man let out a squeak of fear as The Doctor narrowed their eyes at him.

“Yes,such a shame. Did you all see the body the worker robots dragged out? Yes The was Doctor Samuel. Was my right hand man for the past 17 year. Can you believe that? And we’ve been working on this project from almost 15 years. So of course you’d think that he and the rest of my team would know better than to forget to put Subject:Venom back in its container. I thought so too but at last I was proving wrong. We scientist don’t like to be proven wrong. So imagine my surprise when I enter a empty lab to fine Subject:Venom out of their container and barley hanging on for dear life. I had to give the poor thing my chocolate in order to save it.” The Doctor’s eyes turned dark with ill intent . “I hate sharing my chocolate. I found out later that Subject:Venom was kept out for almost half an hour. I decided afterwards to volunteer my whole team as subjects. Of course they were all unwilling. Most had families, potential, things to do.” The Doctor narrowed their eyes at the group. “I’m sure you all have families, potential, and things to do right?”

The young men and women all nodded there heads quickly, all eager to agree in hopes it would spare them.

“Good!” The senior scientist clapped their hands in joy ,suddenly, causing the unprepared team to jump. “I’m off to do some unrelated work. If Subject:Venom gets too ruddy just give it a control shock. Like this.” They pressed a button on the control panel that caused electricity to surge through the container and electrocute Subject:Venom, which in turned caused the creature to spasm and cease its assault on its prison. The Doctor let out a gleeful laugh. “Well I’m off. Tata! And do remember, I can volunteer you all as Subjects at anytime!” They left the lab with a cackle as the door slid shut behind them, the door doing little to muffle the terrifying sound.

_Some cause happiness wherever they go, others whenever they go_. Subject:Venom let out a few more spasms as the electricity subsided. _Now that that manic is gone it’s time to get started._ The creature started hitting against its container more viscously then it did before, startling the young scientists.

“What do we?” Someone asked as they stared at the alien creature through the glass and into its container.

“You heard what The Doctor said. Shock it.” A rugged looking man went up to the control panel and pressed the same button he saw The Doctor press, sending more electricity into Subject: Venom and causing it to spasm once more. “There. We’re good.” The man let a smile grace his face but let it fall as he saw Subject: Venom continue its assault. He frowned and pressed the button again only to be met with the same results. He let a growl pass through his lips and pressed the button a few more with the same results.

“Would you stop it’s obviously not working.” Someone insisted.

“Well we have to do something otherwise we won’t get anything done with it acting like this!” He barked.

“Let me try something.” A younger looking man stepped up to the control panel and started tweaking it. “The Doctorsaid it was a controlled shock. Most likely Subject:Venom has gotten used to the current voltage. So all we have to do is amp it up and-” He pressed the button again this time sending a stronger electric shock through the container and causing Subject: Venom to go completely still. “Voila!”

“Oh nice ,dude!” The rugged man exclaimed, patting the younger man heavily on his shoulder.

“Hey is it supposed to be so still?” A young lady asked as she peered through the glass that separated them from the beast inside the other room. “I don’t think it’s supposed to be that still.”

The rugged man let out a chuckle. “Oh relax. It was probably a little more than he could handle.” He boasted. He then put his arm around her shoulders. “Don’t worry babe I’ll protect you”. The girl scuffed and pushed off his arm. “Can’t say I didn’t offer.” He pointed out with a shrug.

“Guys I’m not picking up any readings.” One of the other girls was typing at her tablet were the readings for Subject:Venom were supposed to show up but none did.

“What do you mean there’s no readings!?”

“I mean what I said, said what I meant, and meant what I mean. There’s no readings.” She looked up from her tablet and stared at the still form of Subject:Venom. “I think it’s dead.” She voiced.

A whole minute past before they all rushed in to the other room in a panic.

“We couldn’t of killed it!”

“Well look at it it’s not moving!!”

“This is all your fault!”

“Oh shut up and open the lid!”

The lid of the container was opened with a hiss. They all looked inside the container.

“Touch it.”

“I’m not touching it you touch it!”

“Bitch I’m not touching it either!”

Before they could continue the power went out covering the lab in darkness and filling it with the frightened screams of the lab team

“What happened!?”

“I don’t know!”

“Why’d the lights go out!?”

“Bitch I just said I don’t know!”

Suddenly the lights turned back on like nothing happened. They all peered down and saw the container empty. They gasped in shocked. They all turned to lookthrough the window , all hoping to catch the alien creature before it slipped through the door, only to see it on the control panel right as it pressed the button, having seen the doctor do it so many times before, that shut and locked the door, effectively trapping the team inside its former prison. Subject:Venom seemed to wave good bye before the lights went out again and turned back on to reveal the alien was gone.

It took about 5 minutes for anyone to react.

“CODE VENOM! CODE VENOM! I REPEAT CODE VENOM! SUBJECT:VENOM IS ON THE LOSE!”

* * *

“So this concludes the tour. Any questions?” Dr.Director turned around to address the group of young future agents, among them being the one and only Kim Possible, and answer any questions they might have.

One person raised their hand. “Yes I have a question. What’s up with the lights?”

“Most likely the scientists accidentally blew up something in the lab...again. It happens regularly and is nothing to worry about.” No longer than a second after those words left Dr.Director’s mouth the power went out again, only this time to reveal more than half of her group of future agents on the floor groaning and moaning in pain.

At that moment The Doctor came rushing in with a team of agents, all carrying shock batons. The Doctor took one look at the people on the ground and acted accordingly.

“Gather all the fallen and bring them to the lab! I need to run tests on all of them!” They barked out, the agent wasting no time to follow their orders.

“What’s going on?” Kim asked as she watch the agents drag all of the fallen, a sense of dread coming over her.

The Doctor turned to address Kim. “I’m The Doctor. People suddenly collapsing during a black out is not a good sign here...or anywhere really. I just want to make sure nothing is wrong with them. I only have their well being in mind.” They turned to address Dr.Director. “Dr.Director.” They said curtly.

“Doctor.” She responded back.

“Well enough pleasantries I have work to do.” They turned around and quickly hurried away.

“Well that was unpleasant.” Dr.Director declared.

“The Doctor?” Asked Kim. She along with everyone else,had felt uncomfortable with the scientist and was glad they were gone.

“They like to go as simply ‘The Doctor’ for some reason. Anyway I advise you all to go home and get some rest. You all have a big day tomorrow. Your first day as agents of Global Justice. You are all dismissed.”

They all saluted with a ‘Yes Sir!’ Before going on their way.

As Kim neared the exist she heard a voice speak up in her mind.

_I’m finally free._

Kim froze mid-step with a look of surprise on her face. _What?_

_You look like a calm collective person who knows how not to give away anything with body language and facial expressions. So how about you do that right now and pretend you didn’t hear me?_

Kim shook her head with a chuckle as she continued towards the exit. _I need to lay off on the coffee..._

_And Bueno Nachos._


	2. Introduction

"NONE OF THEM HAD IT IN THEM!" The Doctor roared as they threw a beaker of acidic substance at the wall near the door barely missing Dr.Director as she walked in. "Oh darn. If I knew you'd be walking in I'd of actually aimed at the door." The Doctor straighten out their lab coat as they composed themself.

"Glad to know you have my best interests at heart." Dr.Director drawled out as she walked in. "Have you located Subject:Venom?"

"Do you really think I would of thrown that beaker of acid if I actually found it?" The Doctor jeered as they glared at the woman in front of them.

"You're a psychopath." Director stated. "You sentenced your former team to death because you forgot to contain Venom forcing them to give it your chocolate in order to save it. Then got upset at for doing so and you blamed them for almost losing Venom and somehow convinced our higher ups to sacrifice them! So excuse me for believing you'd throw a beaker of acid for no god damn reason!" Director's breathing was heavy as she finished speaking. Her body was slightly tense and her hands were balled up into fists, shaking.

The Doctor looked at her in boredom. "Are you done? Cause I would really like to know why you're here."

Dr.Director growled. The Doctor simply raises an eyebrow. "I really would love to kill you one day. Sadly today is not the day. You have 5 days to locate Venom or you will be terminated."

"Terminated!?" The Doctor yelled out, a look of disbelief on their face.

"Again I say, you are a psychopath. You've sacrificed thousands of unwilling people for this project. If the higher ups weren't worried about getting the next new weapon and instead worried about your mental stability you would of been gone a long time ago. But sadly you are working on Subject:Venom. Thankfully without Subject:Venom you're nothing. They don't need you. So you find Subject: Venom or you die. I personally am hoping for latter." Director had a look of satisfaction on her face.

The Doctor glared at her. "Why are you so adamant about me dying?"

"Simply because I hate you and everything you stand for. Oh and also I'm the one honored with the task of putting a bullet in your head. So I'm begging you, please don't find Venom." Director let out a small chuckle as she turned around and left.

* * *

_Food_

Kim tossed and turned on her bed. She was sweating profusely as she withered. Her breaths came out in pants as she grabbed her bed sheets almost ripping them.

_Go get some fucking food_

Kim quickly got up and made her way to the kitchen in her apartment. She grabbed the package of hotdogs in her fridge and quickly took one in her hand. She was ready to eat it but suddenly stopped. I should cook this first.

_Just fucking eat it already!_

Without further thought Kim ate the hotdog without hesitation and the rest soon fallowed afterwards.

_More_

She then grabbed the carton of eggs and started swallowing them one by one. Next was the bacon which was quickly scarfed down. She then grabbed an apple and bit it but quickly spit out the piece and threw the apple.

_No! Meat!_

She opened up her freezer and grabbed the beef. It was frozen solid but that didn't seem to matter as she bit through it easily. After it was gone she still felt unsatisfied but it was too hot.

_We need more. We need something alive_

Kim shook her head too, preoccupied by the intensity of the heat that was coming off her body in waves to realize what her thoughts had suggested. _No. I need a shower. A cold one._

_You're no fun. What about the thrill of the hunt?_

_It's too hot._ Kim stumbled to the bathroom. She entered the bathroom as she started to feel dizzy. She quickly turned on the shower and decided her best bet was to lay down in the shower with her clothes on being too weak to take them off. The water helped to cool her down and she soon fell asleep in the shower.

* * *

“We need to check all personal that was her in GJ yesterday. I want them all pricked and probed to make sure Subject: Venom isn’t in them. And I want agents on standby in case someone does have it in them and decides to keep it for themselves.” The Doctor spoke as they typed on their tablet.

“And how are we supposed to get everyone to comply?”

The Doctor looked towards Agent Du. “Just tell them it’s a mandatory health assessment.” Agent Du nodded his head before leaving.

* * *

Kim let out a groan as she woke up. Her body felt so stiff as she started to move. It took her mind a second to realize she was laying down in the shower with the water still going. “Why am I in the shower?” She asked out loud.

_You were complaining that it was too hot and decided to sleep in the shower with the water running_

Kim thought about for a second before nodding her head as she got out the shower. “Honestly that sounds like something I’d do while sick.” She turned off the shower before she left the bathroom and headed for her room. She took of her wet pajamas and replaced them with some jeans a shirt and a hoodie. As she was tying up the laces on her shoes she noticed it was dark out. “Huh. I spent the whole day sleeping in the shower. Glad I called in sick today although not a good impression for my first day on the job.”

She got her keys and locked up her apartment. She started making her way to the convenient store.

As she was making her way down the sidewalk a car raced down the road. A police car soon followed it’s sirens blaring. The sound made Kim cover her ears and stumble with a grimace.

_TOO LOUD_

When Kim came back to her senses she realized someone was holding her up asking her if she was ok. “Yeah yeah I’m fine. Just a sensory overload.” She thanked the person before carrying on her way.

About five minutes later Kim reached the store. About three minutes after she left the store with a bag full of chocolate. She grabbed one and started eating it as she made her way to a near by forest.

She had been walking straight through the forest for about ten minutes before she stopped. She sat down crossed leg and sat the bag down in front of her. She took a deep breath before speaking.

“I know there’s something inside of me. I don’t know what you are but I’d appreciate it if you’d show yourself.”

A minute passed and nothing happened. Then suddenly she felt an unnatural feeling in her neck. Black, glossy tendrils sprouted from her and grew out. It moved itself in front of her face and started to take shape. It didn’t take long for Kim to realize it was taking a shape of a head. When it was done she saw it was unnatural looking face. It was a dark black with veins of blue, violet, red, and green that seemed to glow running across it. It had big orange pupil less eyes and a mouth full of sharp teeth that seem to be set into a permanent grin.

And no nose.

“**You don’t seem surprised**.” It said, its voice a deep but feminine sound.

“I’ve had a lot of crazy things happen to me in my life. This is probably only in the top ten.” Kim told with a shrug. “It all depends but this might be no big.”

“**Oh ho ho this is very big. And you might be an interesting host just yet.**” The creatures grin seemed to grow bigger.

“Host?” Kim repeated with a raised eyebrow. “So you’re like a parasite.” She stated.

“**I’m only a parasite if you don’t want me. And I assure you, you want me. My race can’t not do anything ,much less survive, without a host. Most of us can only bond with another living thing if certain conditions are met. Like an organ donor.**”

Kim looked skeptical. “I don’t know still sounds like a parasite.”

“**I am not a parasite!**” It growled.

“Then tell me how you benefit me then.” Kim challenged as she lean back on her hands.

“**This is a symbiotic relationship. I need you to live. And in turn I give you awesome powers. Super strength, super speed, a healing factor, the ability to breathe in about any atmosphere even under water, telepathy although that one comes with time, the ability to make almost any type of weapon, the ability to make clothing, I can make you look like anyone if you so please, I can manipulate your chemicals, I can store anything for you, acidic saliva, a second sense for incoming danger, expandability, we can eat anything, and I could mimic another being’s power if you so please.**” The creature looked smug with itself.

“Wow,” Kim began in astonishment, “you’re trying real hard to sell yourself here.”

“**Well I kinda need you to live so yeah.**”

Kim sighed. “Say I agree to this, is there anything about I should know about?”

The creature looked sheepish. “**Well I _might_ have an anger problem.**”

“Well that **might** be a problem.” Kim retorted.

“**Don’t worry you can keep me in check. Oh and I like to eat living things.**”

“That’s disgusting. So what like cows, rabbits, deer?” She questioned.

“**Humans aren’t exclude.**”

“What?! We can’t go around eating people!”

“**Why not?!**”

Kim looked appalled. “They haven’t done anything to us!”

The alien some how snorted without a nose. “**I don’t know about you but they’ve done a lot of shit to me for the past 15 years.**”

“That doesn’t mean we go around eating people all willy nilly!” Kim argued as she threw her hands up.

“**Ok what about the really bad people, like The Doctor?**”

“No.”

“**What?! So if someone was about to kill someone on the street wouldn’t it be best to just eat them and get them off the streets instead of leaving them to an unjust system that just might let them out on the street again?**”

Kim looked surprise thinking that the alien had a point. “...I’ll think about it. What’s so bad about the The Doctor anyway that you want to eat them?”

The creature frowned. “**That psychopath sacrificed thousands in order to try to find a hoist for me.**”

“What?” Kim let out a startled breath.

“**If a creature isn’t a compatible hoist they die by having me in them.**”

“You killed them?!” Kim all but screeched.

“**I had no choice. I had to see if any of them were compatible hoist or else I would never know. Plus The Doctor forced me too. And if I hadn’t those people would of been left to The Doctor. I gave them painless deaths. That was mercy compared to what that mad demented creature would of done to them.**”

“But-” the alien cut her off.

“**It was the better of two evils.**”

Kim sighed in defeat. “You have a point.”

“**I know I have a point.**” They bragged.

Kim pouted a little. “You’re very cocky. Anyway here. I bought these as a peace offering.”

“**CHOCOLATE!!**” The Alien grabbed the bag in their mouth and devoured it whole. “**How did you know?**”

Kim shrugged. “I had a craving for chocolate. I don’t usually eat sweet so I knew it had to be you.”

“**Aw I have a considerate hoist.**” They rubbed their head against Kim’s face. “**Now, how about we take ourselves for a test spin huh?**”

Kim nodded as she stood up. “Sure.” Kim was in for a surprise as the alien creature seemed to crawl out her skin and take over. She watched as the ground grew further away as she grew. When everything was done she was completely covered in the creature wearing it like a suit. They walked over to a nearby lake and looked at their reflection. Their form was what you would consider feminine but was laced with muscle. Kim couldn’t help but marvel at the eight pack they now sported. She only had a six pack. Their color was mainly black but was laced with blue, violet, red, and green veins. They also had flowing hair of the same colors. Their face a reflection of what the creature face looked like prior.

“**That’s weird.**” The creature said taking in their body.

_What is?_ Kim asked. She found it weird she was communicating just by thinking.

“**Our color scheme.**”

_What about it?_ They looked down at their hands.

“**I use to be orange.**”

_Oh...well our eyes our orange._

“**They use to be black. But that’s fine. Let’s get this show on the road.**” The crouched down low to the ground before jumping up and taking off into the tree.


	3. Getting to Know You

“Woo!! That was exhilarating!” Kim exclaimed as she walked into her apartment. “Wow that was awesome. My adrenaline is still pumping.”

The creatures head appeared out of Kim’s shoulder. “**I know. It’s delicious.**”

“What?” Kim stared at the alien.

“**I feed off your adrenaline. And you have a lot.**”

“Oh.” She shrugged. “I guess that’s good. Man flying through the trees like that. We were so strong. So fast. It was awesome. Except...that one moment...were we ate the deer whole.”

“**What are you talking about? That was the best part!**” The alien licked at the lips that weren’t there.

“Probably to you you carnivorous beast.” Kim walked towards the kitchen and grabbed a pack of uncooked chicken. “I don’t eat deer. And the animals I do eat I prefer cooked.” She said as she bit into a raw chicken leg. Her chewing slowed as she realized what she was doing, the creature looking at her with an ‘are you sure about that’ look. “This is your fault.” She simply said but continue to eat until all the chicken was gone.

She made her way to her room and took off her clothes leaving herself in a pair of boxers and a sport bra. She laid down on her bed and looked at the alien. “So tell me about yourself. Where’d you come from?”

“**I fell out the sky.**”

“Really?” Kim raised an eyebrow.

“**I fell out the sky...on a comet.**”

“Where were you born?” She asked.

“**Somewhere that exist.**”

“You are real difficult you know. Who was your previous host?” Kim asked hoping to get a clear answer.

“**That was before I came on this planet. It was a wolf like creature. But bigger. Magnificent. Loyal. I should show you their form one day.**”

“Show me?” She stared at the creature wondering what it meant.

“**Yes. I can shift us into its form. I’m not sure why but it’s an ability I possess. I forgot to mention it earlier because it’s not an ability my species possess as a whole. It’s unique to me. And probably to any offsprings I decide to have. I can shift my current host into any of my previous host. And trust me, I’ve had a lot of badass hosts.**” They chuckled.

“Oh ok. Here’s another question. What’s your name? That’s assuming that you have one of course.”

“**I have a name. I just choose to reveal it at a later time.**”

“Why is that?” Kim touched its head. It had a weird but not unpleasant texture to it.

“**Because I can. I think it would be awesome for us to reveal our name in a dramatic situation. Like if someone asked what we are.**” The alien leaned into the touch and seemed to purr a little.

Kim giggled. “So how’d you escape? They kept you for so long and you only managed to escape now.”

“**I’ve actually escaped before. But it wasn’t for long and my goal wasn’t even to escape that place. Anyway that Director lady helped me escape.**” The alien laid their head on Kim’s chest.

“Dr.Director? But she’s the head of GJ. Why would she help you escape?”

“**I trust her more than anyone else. I in trusted her with something of mine. Something I knew she would keep safe from all those monsters. I saw her come in multiple times before my first escape. She’d always argue with The Doctor. Questioning their ways and threatening to kill them. Anyone who wants to kill The Doctor is ok in my book. So I gave her what I had in hopes that the others won’t find it. I was honestly surprised to find out she still had it. I expected her to destroy it but that wasn’t the case. So she helped me escape but I think she should be the one to give the details.**” They snuggled into her chest.

“What did you give her?”

“**That too shall be reveled at a later time.**”

“Oh wow. Flair for the dramatic much? Any weaknesses?”

“Intense heat, electricity a bit, ice, loud sounds, my unbridled rage towards The Doctor.”

“We’ll work on the last one.”

“**Once they’re dead I’ll be fine.**”

* * *

** _ Few days later _ **

“Kim Possible.” The Doctor said as they stood before the higher ups along with Dr.Director.

“What about Kim Possible?” Director demanded.

“She must have Subject:Venom. We’ve checked everyone but her. But we’ve haven’t been able to check her because she’s been calling in sick for the past few days. So it should be concluded that she has it.”

“This is most worrying.” A higher up said. “We must find Mr.Possible and terminate her and retrieve Subject:Venom.”

“TERMINATE!” Dr.Director yelled out in shock. “Why would we terminate her! She’s a good person!”

“Exactly.” Another higher up spoke. “Kim Possible is a, for lack of better words, goody two shoes. She would refuse to be used as a weapon and refuse to give up Subject:Venom so we can use it as a weapon. In turn we can not take down Subject:Venom if it has a host. We do not know it’s power.”

“So we kill her! Listen, Kim is a good person. If she does have Venom she would use it for good. This could be our big break!”

“We don’t need someone who will use it for good we need someone who will use it how we want it! As a weapon!”

Director growled but kept her anger in check. “I quit. I can not work with an organization who kills innocent people any longer.”

“Good. Cause we were going to fire you anyway.”

The Doctor watched with a wide grin as Director marched out of the room to never return.

“Agent Du.” A higher up addressed the agent in the corner who was there the whole time watching everything unfold. “You are the new director of Global Justice. You are to collect two teams to hunt down Kim Possible and Betty Director. We want them both dead.”

Will nodded with a smirk.

* * *

Kim was currently lounging around on her couch watching tv in her underwear . It had been like this for the past few days. Her doing nothing with her alien friend that refused to tell her its name. Suddenly she felt the alien’s discomfort.

“What’s wr-” Before she could finish her sentence she was wrapped up in clothes made by the alien.

_GJ in the building. We need to leave. They’re currently on the first floor but are ascending the staircase. We got to do this smartly. Open the window so it make it look like we jumped out then go through the front door. I’ll take care of everything else._

Kim simply nodded and opened the window. She quickly made her way out of her apartment and locked the door. She pulled the hoodie of the black jacket her friend made over her head and walked towards the elevator unsuspectingly.

_They are about to turn the corner. Just act normal._

GJ agents suddenly rounded the corner but past by her with out a problem.Kim entered the elevator and watched as the agents kicked in her apartment door before the elevator door closed.

_Why didn’t they recognize me?_ Kim asked in her head.

_Take a look at yourself._

Kim looked at the reflective walls of the elevator and gasped. _Quick question._

_Shoot._

_Why am I black?_

_Well you’re a read headed, green eyed, white person. What better way to camouflage you then to turn you into the opposite of that?_

Kim nodded. _Yeah makes sense. I kinda look like my friend Monique._

_I took reference from your memories._

They were able to make it outside with out a problem. Although Kim could hear some commotion, probably coming from her apartment.

_Now what?_ She asked.

_Now we find Dr.Director._

_And just how are we supposed to do that?_

Kim somehow knew her alien friend was currently smirking

_Just leave that to me._


	4. Revelation

Betty slammed the door to her house as she entered. She barley made it ten feet into her house before she started pacing back and forth fuming.

“I can’t believe those fucking idiots! How could they?! We should of killed them all a long time ago!” Betty felt herself stop pacing and her anger calm down but not because she wanted to. A familiar sensation took over her neck and her symbiote formed in front of her face.

“**Calm down darling.**” They said as they rubbed their face against Betty’s.

“You’re messing with my hormones again aren’t you, Genocide?” Betty accused.

“**Of course.**” The symbiote know as Genocide pulled back to look at her host. Genocide was a navy blue symbiote with her left eye being white and her right eye being blue. She also had light blue electrical patterns sprouting from the corner of her eyes. “**Cause you need to listen when I tell you there are GJ agents outside our house.**”

Betty sighed as Genocide retreated back into her host. “Of course there are.” Her front door exploded but she didn’t even flinch. She watched as GJ agents came in and aimed their guns at her.

“Betty Director! We’ve been ordered to kill you!” An agent spoke up as he glared at her.

“Of course you were.” She chuckled as her hand went up to her eye patch. “Too bad they picked the wrong person to kill.” She chuckled even more as she gripped her eyepatch.

“What is that supposed to mean?!” The same agent demand. He didn’t like how full of confidence the dead woman walking was.

Betty pulled of her eyepatch to reveal a blue eye next to her black one. She dropped her eyepatch and spread out her arms dramatically.

“Cause we,” Genocide started to consume Betty until they were one.

“**Are Genocide.**”

The agents stood there with their guns down looking up at Genocide in horror.

Genocide crossed their arms impatiently. “**So are you guys gonna shot or do we have to do something horrific for you guys to react?**” The agents continued to stare at them . “**Guess we have to do something horrific.**” Genocide stretched out their arm about ten feet to grab the head of the agent that had spoken and crushed their head. Instantly the other agents reacted.

They started to shoot their guns at Genocide but they easily absorbed the bullets. Genocide crossed their arms as they continued to shoot until all their guns were done. “**You guys done?**” They just stood there frozen. “**Oh good! Now it’s my turn.”** Genocide uncrossed their arms to reveal machine guns. Before the agents could react Genocide fired back the bullets they had shot back into their bodies all with their acidic laced tongue hanging out . When all the bullets were gone the agent’s bodies all fell to the floor.

Genocide absorbed the guns back into their body. Genocide created a throwing knife and turned it over in their hands before charging it with electricity and throwing it into the head of one of the agents trying to sneak up behind her. They watched the body convulsed as it fell to the floor. Genocide turned their gaze to the other agents that came through the back door and roared. The agents didn’t evenget to shoot off all their bullets before Genocide decided to just eat them.

Betty sighed as her symbiote retreated back into her body. She had a satisfied smile on her face. That quickly disappeared as she sensed someone standing where the front door use to be. Genocide appeared over her right arm and materialized a gun. Betty turned around to see an African American woman gawking at the bodies. The lady quickly raised her arms.

Kim felt her alien friend raise her arms for her, having reacted to the fact a weapon was being pointed at them first, and spoke for her. “Betty it’s us!”

The voice was slightly deeper than it was supposed to be but Betty recognized it. She lowered her arm in surprise. “Kim? Venom?”

“Ye-Yeah.” Kim gulped. She was staring at Betty’s arm. She felt one of her eyes twitch violently at the name Venom and knew it had to be her friend reacting to it. But she didn’t let that bother her as she was still staring at the arm. It was covered in the same thing the alien was made of. It started navy blue at the shoulder with blue electrical patterns and stayed that way until the elbow. At the elbow the blue color started to lighten until it was pure white at the finger tips. Along with the color change the substance seemed to take on a frosty and icy texture and pattern at the elbow instead of electrical. “Your arm.” Kim looked and was shocked again. “Your eye.”

“You’re black.” Betty responded as she absorbed the gun and Genocide retreated back into her skin.

Kim frowned. “That’s racist!”

Betty scoffed. “It isn’t racist it’s an observation!” She argued. She threw her arms up. “Last time I saw you I could of sworn you were white!”

Kim rolled her eyes as her friend took off the camouflage. The redhead stared at the woman in both her eyes. She was surprised to see that a the woman had both her eyes but even more surprised to see that the new eye was blue. She let out a breath before speaking. “So you have one of those things in you?”

“A symbiote? Yeah” Betty responded with a shrug.

“Is that what they are called?” Kim inquired.

Betty shrugged. “That’s what I fucking call them. I don’t give a shit what they are actually called.”

Genocide appeared out of her shoulder. “**Klyntar**.” She imputed.

Betty waved her off. “Yeah yeah that.”

Kim felt her symbiote appeared out of her neck with a happy grin.

“**SPAWN**!” If it had a tail it would be wagging.

Genocide turned her head and saw her parent. “**SIRE**!”

Kim stared at her symbiote. “What?”

Betty rolled her eyes. “I’m happy for the family reunion I truly am but it won’t be long until GJ figures out that me and Genocide here killed-”

“**And ate.**”

“-and ate their agent’s they sent to kill me. So we need to go. We can go through the forest in the back.” Betty turned and led Kim through her house and her destroyed back door.

Kim and Betty stood next to each other at the edge of the forest. They looked at each other and nodded as their symbiote took over. Kim observed that the color and texture she saw in Betty’s arm only applied to Genocide’s limbs. The rest of their body was navy blue with random electrical pattern thrown about.

Genocide grinned at the other symbiote. “**Wanna race?**” They didn’t give the other a chance to answer before they took off into the trees.

The symbiote who still wouldn’t reveal its name growled as it took off after the laughing Genocide. They pushed themselves and easily passed Genocide, unbeknownst to them the blue veins and only the blue veins along their body were glowing brightly.

They hopped from tree to tree, laughing as they went.

* * *

“Director Du, report.”

“Sir, Kim Possible was gone before my agents got there. She was nowhere near the premises. Betty Director on the other hand... half my men were slain by there own bullets while the other half was eaten alive.”

“....Explain Du.”

“Sir, it appears that Betty has come into contact with another one of Venom’s kind. It was ruthless. One of the agents body cams caught most of it before suddenly shutting off before it ate the last agent.”

“This is...troubling. We have to find them. Or else we might not be able to stop them. Use any means necessary.

“Will do Sir.” Du saluted before taking his leave.


	5. Loss

Kim and Betty both were at a fast food restaurant located in Lowerton in disguise. Kim looked as she did earlier while Betty looked like a young Asian man. They had piles of food in front of them, most of it chocolate themed.

_So who's gonna explain this to me_? Kim asked through the telepathic connection they all shared.

_Genocide is my child._ The unnamed symbiote said.

_Explain_. Kim demanded

_My kind can reproduce asexually. In a moment of weakness and feeling lonely I created my spawn. It was only afterwards that I realized that if The Doctor knew I could spawn more of my kind there was no saying what they would do to me or my spawn. So before they could find out I escaped and sought out Betty._

_They found me in my office._ Betty pipped up. _They dumped the devil spawn on me then left before anyone could find it in my office_. Betty ate a burger in two bites before moving on to the next item. She could feel that Genocide was offended but ignored her.

_I am curious spawn how did you survive?_

_What do you mean?_

_Well you were too young to bound with anyone when I gave you to Betty. I thought you would of died and she would of gotten rid of any evidence that you existed._

_Too young?_ Genocide obviously sounded confused. _I was able to bond with Betty right off the bat._

_Hmm. Interesting. Might of been one of the perks of you being my spawn._

_Explain_. Betty demanded this time as she drank an extra large chocolate cake shake.

_My species get stronger with every generation. The child is always stronger than the parent and the grandchild is always stronger than both. This how is it. Generation after generation getting stronger and stronger. Sometimes even developing new ability the older generation didn't have._

_I did not know this._ Genocide spoke.

_It's because you haven't connected yourself to the hive mind. And I suggest you don't. You are pure and I want you to stay that way. Are there any abilities you have that I might not have?_

_Well do ice and electricity count?_ Everyone instantly felt the other symbiote's surpise. _What? What is it?_ Genocide asked in a hurry.

_Those are a couple of our species's weaknesses. How on this forsaken planet are they your power_? Everyone could feel the symbiote thinking. _That fucking comet!_

_What?_ Kim blurted out .

_When I originally found myself on that comet it was a regular comet. It had passed through this radiated gas cloud. By the time the comet got out it was soaked in the fucking radiation. The radiation must of messed up my genes and mutated the evolution process between me and Genocide and kicked it into high gear to the point that our weaknesses became her strengths._ The symbiote was silent for another second before speaking up again. _It's probably why I'm the wrong colors too!_

_I think it did more than put your evolutionary ability on steroids and bleached you the wrong colors._ Betty let out a loud burp and glared at everyone who looked her way. Kim had the decency to look embarrassed.

_Can you explain?_

_Well you said the next generation is always stronger right? Then that means Genocide should of won the race. _But you won. Kim nodded her head in agreement

_You're right._ She said

_And when you passed us you had some Veins glowing a very bright blue. Do you know what that comet did to those kids it landed on?_ She asked the unnamed symbiote.

_No not really. All I remember is bonding to the little girl successfully. She was too worn out for me to do anything so I tried to keep myself hidden from all of you. But that machine you all put her in messed me up and I had to separate. It made a terrible nose._

_Oh yes the CT scan. That's how we found you. Anyway the comets give those kids powers. One power each although. Super strength, size manipulation, cloning, and plasma. Each represented by a different color. I think you, having been soaked in the radiation, also have those powers._

_Oh that is so cool! I thought I felt stronger than last time!_ The symbiote felt very happy and everyone could feel it.

_Hey quick unrelated question_. Kim intruded. _If heat is one of your weaknesses how did you survive the comet burning upon reentry?_

_Simple. I was in the comet. Deep in the comet. I know what happens upon reentry. Now let me gush over the new power that I now have. _They could all fell the symbiote's overwhelming happiness.

_Well I think it's time we hit the road again. _Betty grabbed all the trash in her arms and threw them away. Kim got up and they made their way out.

_So Venom how you liking being a free alien?_

_Let's get one thing straight, my name isn't Venom you useless gay._

_Did you just? Did you just call me a useless gay?_

Kim giggled at the flabbergasted look on Betty's face.

_Yes. Genocide has shared some of your less than flattering memories. I have half a mind to share them with Kim._

Betty growled. _You wouldn't dare._

_Call me Venom again and I will dare._

_Then what is your name?_ Betty asked Kim's symbiote.

_My name...will be reveled at another point in time._

_What!? That makes no sense!_ Betty could feel one of her eyes twitching. _If you're not gonna tell me your name then why can't I call you Venom._

_Because that is not my name. That was a name given to me by people I despise and not the name that defines me. You should know better Director. You know how it feels to be given a name you do not want and be disrespected by having people call you that name even if they know better._

Betty let out a heavy sigh as they continued down the sidewalk. _Yeah you're right. But I also know I have a right to my privacy Genocide!_

_What?! What did I do?!_

_Stop sharing my memories with the deadbeat parent!_

_It's how we are bonding! Plus they are sharing Kim memories in turn!_

_WHAT?! _Kim almost screeched out loud but caught herself.

_You have some very interesting stuff in your head Kim. Anyway the other reason why I'm offended at you calling me Venom is because there is already a symbiote named Venom. And he is a disgrace. A menace to his kind. A _ ** _loser_ ** _ in every way._

* * *

Eddie was in his apartment eating some cereal when he felt Venom's discomfort. "What's wrong?"

_I feel a disturbance in the force. Like someone accurately insulted me_

Eddie simply shrugged and went back to eating.

* * *

_Alright_. Betty shrugged and they all continued on.

*Time skip*

Betty knew of a motel nearby and they decided to settle there for the night.

"Sooo," Kim drawled out, "useless gay?" She had a slight smirk on her face.

Betty groaned. "Oh my god. Can you not?"

Kim raises her hand in surrender. "Alright don't tell me. Genocide?"

Suddenly Genocide's head popped out. "She has a crush on your mom!" Genocide's head disappeared before before Betty could hit her causing Betty to hit herself.

"Genocide you traitor!"

Kim snorted as she tried to hid a laugh behind her hand. "You have a crush on my mom?"

"No Ms.Possible I do not have a crush on your mother." Betty said forcefully, exaggerating every other word.

Genocide made another appearance, this time appearing over Betty's face. "Yeah you're right. She's in love with her." She disappeared again this time causing Betty to hit herself in the face.

"Son of a bitch!"

Kim let out a chuckle but her symbiote was full on laughing in her head. "Wait how do you even know my mom?"

"We went to college together." Betty said as she rubbed her face. "We were pretty close actually. But that was a different time. In a different world."

"Really? My mom never mentioned you. I think I would of known if my mom mentioned Betty Director. She did mention someone regularly when she talked about her college life. It was a guy though. Simon? Samuel? Solomon? No that's not it. I'm trying to remember but all I'm getting is that it was related to a crab somehow."

"Sebastian."

"Yeah that's the name! Sebastian!Wait. How'd did you know?"

Betty draped herself across her bed with a small chuckle as she laid an arm across her eyes. "Oh man. I haven't heard that name in so long."

Kim looked at the older woman in confusion when it suddenly clicked. "Wait so that means?" Betty looked over at her and nodded. "You're Sebastian."

The former agent shrugged. "Well yeah I am. Well was."

"Wait my mom doesn't know does she? From the way she spoke of you she was very fond of you. She said you guys lost contact after graduation."

"Yeah. I started transitioning almost right out of college. I had connections so it was easy to get all my legal documents changed. My name from then on was Elizabeth Director. Most of my family accepts me, even my brother. It meant so much to me when he started to refer to me as little sister instead of little brother. Anyway. Reason I didn't keep contact with your mother after college was because I didn't know how she would react. My generation isn't as open to these things as yours is. Like Genocide said I loved her. Still love her. If she rejected me for being me it would of destroyed me." Betty stared up at the ceiling. "It's not easy to fall out of love with someone Kim. That's a lesson I've known the moment I decided to let Ann go. If you think it is then you've never truly been in love." She looked towards Kim. "Better to have loved and lost then to have never loved at all." Betty frowned. “You got me all mushy and sprouting love advice.”

"You didn't try to find someone else after?" Kim asked as she stared at Betty.

"I didn't have the time. I went into GJ right after college. Right after the transition and document editing though. I was busy doing this and doing that. And I was apparently good at what I did because it was only a few years later did I become Director of GJ. Even when I did have time a parasite kinda kills the mood."

_HEY!!_

"The truth hurts you fucking parasite."

Genocide popped out of her shoulder. "I am not a parasite!"

Betty sat up and started to count off on her fingers. "So far since I've had you in me you've eaten my kidney twice, my liver five times, and my fucking heart once! And let me tell you it's not fun suddenly collapsing cause you suddenly don't have a heart!"

"Wait they can do that?!" Kim looked at Betty in surprise and started to feel suspicious about her symbiote.

_Of course we can. But only if we are hungry. And might I say Kim your liver looks mighty tasty Kimberly._

"You fucking eat my liver I fucking give you back to GJ."

_...noted_

"Glad we had this conversation. Speaking of which. What are we gonna do about GJ?"

"Well all we can do is stay hidden for now. By now they must know I have a symbiote and are using all their resources to try find us. Since we have camouflage abilities they will never find us. So most likely they will try to get us through our families. They can't really use my brother against me and my parents," Betty let out a slightly dark chuckle, "they wouldn't dare go after them."

"Um why?" Kim inquiried.

Betty stared at her. "You really don't want to know."

"Ok. Not worrying at all. So that leaves my...family." Kim suddenly stood up. "Betty we need to leave now. Right now!"

Betty got up in a hurry. "Why,what's wrong?"

"My family trusts GJ. Plus the boys are working on the security system so it's not working right now! GJ could simply waltz right in with some lie they made up and then capture my family! We need to get to them!"

It took them less than a minute to get out and race towards Middleton.

* * *

Ann didn't know how she and her family got into this situation. One minute she's making dinner for her family, the next GJ is knocking on their door then had them kneeling with guns pointed at them.

She wanted to reach to her son Tim who was laying on his side crying while clutching his knee and help him bu the agents prevented her from doing so. The bastards had shot him in the knee in hopes of scaring them into telling them where Kim was.

"We told you already we don't know where she is! For God sakes why are you doing this?! Our boys are just children and what ever Kim did I assure you doesn't warrant this kind of violence!" James had been trying to reason with them but had became more frantic in his speech once they shoot Tim in the knee.

An agent, the obvious leader of the group, stepped up to James and pointed his handgun to his head. "I'll give you one more chance. Where is Kim Possible?"

"Then I'll tell you one last time. We don't know." James looked up at the man with defiance, ready to take the bullet he knew was coming.

The agent sighed and lowered the gun with a shrug. "Alright alright I believe you."

Hope filled James eyes. "Really?"

"No." The man raised up his gun and let a bullet fly right through James's skull.

Ann and Jim both screamed as James's body hit the floor.

"Shut up!" The agent said as he pistol whipped Ann in the head. She fell to the floor with a groan as her head began to bleed. He pointed his gun at Jim. "Now where were we?" Suddenly the room got colder and the other agents let out terrified gasps and aimed their guns out something behind him.

He heard something breathing hard behind him. He lowered his gun and turned around and saw Genocide standing there with electricity jumping up and down their body and the floor freezing beneath their feet.

Genocide let a roar as they leapt forwards and started cutting through the agents with no abandon. Once the slaughter ceased the walls and floor was covered in blood and Genocide was dripping with it. The only agent left was the leader. He looked at Genocide in horror. He acted quickly and grabbed Ann and pointed his gun to her head. He spoke. "I know that's you Director! Give up or I shot her!"

Genocide retreated back in Betty and left her covered in blood. But it soon disappeared as is absorbed into her skin.

The agent shivered. "You fucking freak! But no worries once backup arrives we'll have you in custody and I'll be the man of the century! Now get on your knees!" Betty just stood there glaring at him. "Did you hear me bitch?! I said get on your fucking knees!" She did nothing but growl at him.

He then started to hear a growl from behind him. As soon as he turned around he was suddenly pinned to the a wall by a multi colored symbiote. He whimpered in fear and scratched at it's hands.

"What the fuck are you!"

The right side of the symbiote's face spilt in half to reveal Kim.

"We are Extinction."

Extinction threw the agents body away after they bit his head off and retreated back into its host

Kim stood there shaking and breathing hard. Her heart was pounding too fast and she could hear the blood rushing through her ears. Betty walked up behind her and place a hand on her shoulder. Kim turned her head to look at her and Betty could see all the pain and anguish in her eyes. "Elizabeth we're gonna kill them. We're gonna kill them all."

Betty nodded her head. "I know Kim. I know. But right now we need to leave." She removed her hand from her shoulder and walked to the boys. Jim looked at her in fear while Tim was still clutching his knee. She put her hand on their heads and sent a small electric impulse that knocked them out. "By any chance is there something here that can help us get away unnoticed?"

Kim shook her head to try and clear it as Extinction calmed her down. "Yeah um the Sloth is here. The boys were updating it. It has an invisibility cloak and undetectable on any radar."

"That will do just fine. You grab him," she pointed to Jim, "and you and him sit in the front while I grab the other two and and sit in the back so Genocide can heal them.

Kim nodded her head. "Yes yes of course." She grabbed Jim as Betty grabbed the other two and led her to the Sloth. They all got in and quickly took to the sky with the camouflage on.

Betty had sat in the middle of the injured Possibles. She put her hand on Tim and Genocide flowed out of her and into him. Genocide quickly healed the boy's knee and retreated back into Betty. Betty turned to put her hand on Ann but froze as she suddenly moved with a groan.

Ann looked up at Betty through slightly blurry eyes. Betty saw a look of recognization creep into Ann’s eyes as she lifted a hand and put it on her face. "Sebastian?"

Betty let out a surprised gasp. Tears gathered in her eyes as she put a hand on the one on her cheek and let a smile grace her face. "Yeah it's me Ann. Don't worry I'm here for you. And I'm never gonna leave you again."

Ann managed a small smile. "I've missed you so much." She leaned her head against Betty and was soon out for the count.

Betty let her tears fall as she let Genocide heal Ann. She hugged the woman close and cried.

"I missed you too"

Kim watched the two through the rear view mirror and smiled a little. _At least someone’s happy._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I was originally only gonna give Genocide Ice powers and was stuck between naming them Genocide or Ice Age.


	6. Meet the Directors

"You put the coordinates in right?" Betty asked as she leaned up to check Kim's computer screen.

"Yeah yeah yeah sit your ass down." Kim ordered as she used her hand to push Betty in the face and force her to sit down.

"Hey you don't have to be so pushy." She looked at Ann then at the twins. They were still sleeping. She looked to Kim realizing she missed her question. "Repeat."

Kim rolled her eyes. "I said where are we going exactly?"

Betty's eyes went wide in guilt. "Oh um...my parent's house. I would like to apologize from now. My parents can be a lot to handle. Too much actually. Fuck. They are probably gonna attack us as soon as we reach the front door."

"What? Why?" Kim's face wascontorted in confusion. "What is wrong with your family?"

"The list goes on and on Kim. Look I'm going to tell you something but don't ask me to explain, ok? Somehow...my family...is responsible...for world war...1 and 2." Betty's voice got lower and lowered with ever pause but Kim heard her perfectly.

"What!" Kim let go of the wheel and turned around to look at Betty.

"Hey hey hey! You're supposed to be driving this thing!" Betty gripped her seat in preparation of the car suddenly taking a nose dive.

Kim waved her off. "The Sloth can drive itself. Now can you please explain the whole your family caused world war 1 and 2 thing please?"

"I don't know the details! I just know my family caused the world wars and my parents can cause World War 3 if they so please. That's why GJ can't touch them. Hell no one in the world can touch them without causing a war of some scale!"

"Wait so does that mean you can cause a war too?"

"Nope. I did not go into the family business. And before you ask I do not know what the family business is. Since I can't start an apocalyptic war I'm not under the same protection as my parents. My parents won't be able put us under the same protection as them but they have a fallout shelter."

Kim raised an eyebrow. "Why do they have a fallout shelter?"

"If you can start a war you wanna make sure you're the one that survives right?"

"Point taken." Kim turned back around and stared out her window. She let a dark chuckle. "This is so fucked up. You realize that, right? We're on the run from a government agency that wants to use the aliens inside us as weapons and are willing to kill anyone who gets in their way. They fucking...killed my dad and shot my brother in his knee. I swear... I swear the devil will have more mercy on their soul then I will when I kill each and everyone one of them."

_ **Don't worry Kim. We'll make them suffer.** _

Betty looked at Kim and sighed.

"We're here." Kim announced as the Sloth came in for a landing.

"Oh joy." Betty said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. "Now get out!" Betty kicked at Kim's seat.

"Hey. Hey! Stop kicking at my seat!" Kim turned to glare at Betty before getting out. Betty soon followed her and did a dramatic stretch.

"Oh free at last free at last!"

"Who are you and what have you done with Director?"

Betty turned and glared at Kim. "You know I had so many people ask me that after my transition. Now...it's time to meet the parents." Betty said as she walked towards the door leaving Kim by the Sloth.

"So you're just gonna leave us here?" Kim asked as she threw up her arms.

"We won't be here long so best to keep them in the car and away from my mentally unstable parents." Betty walked up to the front door and simply walked in. A second later Kim heard some commotion that sounded suspiciously like gunfire and explosions with a little bit of shouting. It suddenly went quite. Then there was an loud explosion followed by Betty being thrown through the door and landing on her ass before she collapsed. Kim could see that her body was slightly smoking .

Betty growled a little as she flipped herself on to her stomach. "They got me fucked all the way up!" She shouted as she pushed herself up and marched up to the now door less entrance. Kim eyes widen as she saw Genocide creep out of Betty's skin as she entered the house. Kim couldn't see anything else due to the smoke that seemed fill up the house after the explosion but four bodies soon came flying out one by one.

Betty stepped out as Genocide retreated back into her body and watched the four people on the lawn. Three of them were giggling and one just started up at the sky as they laid there. Betty glared at them. "What the fuck is wrong with you!?" The people just giggled even more.

Kim looked at the people then looked at Betty with a questioning look. "Who?"

"Parents."

Kim looked back at the people and back at Betty. "All four of them?"

"Yup."

"How?"

Betty pointed towards the two women. "Those two are married." She pointed towards the two men. "Those two are married. Now," Betty raised a finger, " here's the tricky part. Those two are twins. "She pointed towards the black haired man and woman. "And those two are twins." She gestured towards the blonde hair woman and the chestnut haired man. "Now considering my moms can't have kids together and my dads can't have kids together one of my moms fucked one of my dads. You know the one not related to them. Thing is I don't know who fucked who because they refuse to tell me." Betty's voiced dropped towards the end as she glared at her parents.

"We did not fuck!" Betty's parents all yelled.

Betty rolled her eyes. "Yeah and I'm straight."

"It's nice to see you two Betty Bop." Said the black haired woman as she got up and walked up to her daughter. She was tall with short black hair and green eyes. She was wearing a black tank top that showed off her toned arms and tight leather pants. It was obvious she was related to Betty cause their faces were almost identical. She had two sidearms strapped to her waist and pulled one out as she stopped in front of Betty. "Now tell me," she put the gun under her daughter's chin causing her to tilt her head up slightly, "what the fuck was that?"

Betty looked at the woman with a bored look. She turned her eyes towards Kim. "See what I mean? Mentally unstable." She turned her eyes back towards the woman in front of her. "What are you talking about Mother?"

"Don't play dumb with me child I thought you better than that." She turned off the safety. "What the fuck was that?"

Betty just stared at her.

"I do believe, Samantha, that is the alien that GJ has been keeping under wraps." Spoke the dark haired man as he stood up.

"Oh? Well why didn't just so Betty Bop?!" Samantha put her firearm away and grabbed her daughter in a bear hug and lifted her off the ground. "I've missed you!"

"If you like your head attached to you shoulder you will put me." Betty said calmly.

"Bah empty threats." Samantha continued to hug her daughter.

"I hope she knows that was a promise not a threat." Kim commented as she watched on in amazement.

"They'll be fine. They're always like this." A deep voice spoke up. Kim looked to see that Betty's other father had walked up to her. He was wearing a forest green shirt and some camo pants. He had a shotgun strapped to his back. He looked exactly like Gemini. Well except he was taller. And had more muscle. And a bushier beard. And he had both eyes. "Hey," he began, "I'm Eric. That is my sister Erica." He motioned to the blonde woman still on the ground. "That's her wife Samantha as you've heard. And that man currently trying to pry Samantha from Betty is my husband, Samuel."

"You all are... an interesting bunch." Kim chuckled as she now witnessed Betty wrestle Samantha to the ground and put her in a headlock as Samuel let out a loud sigh then proceeded to try to pry his daughter off his sister.

"Please excuse me. I have to go save Samantha." Eric walked off. His sister then walked up to Kim with a kind smile on her face. Kim couldn't help but smile back.

"If it isn't the famous Kim Possible. I never thought we'd ever meet." Samantha was on the shorter side when it came to height. She had long platinum blonde hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a white shirt with short shorts. She had a sniper rifle strapped to her back. Her voice had a deep kind of timber to it as she spoke. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"It's nice to meet you ma'am along with Betty's other three parents."

Erica chuckled. "This must be very weird to you. You find out that Elizabeth has four parents who's idea of fun is trying to blow each other up. I mean the first thing we did when Elizabeth walked in was throw a couple of grenades out. There was also some shooting involved but hey! Nobody died!"

"Yet." Kim pointed towards the other adults. Eric and Samuel were both struggling to pry Betty off Samantha who had gone blue in the face.

"My goodness child when did you get so strong?!" Samuel asked. Genocide's face appeared on Betty's skin in view of his eyes and he let go of his daughter with a yelp. "Oh right. The fucking alien. That means I can do this." He pulled out his sidearm and shoot Betty in the leg."

"The fuck!" Betty let go of Samantha in surprise. "You fucking shoot me!"

"You were choking your mother."

"So what! Did you completely miss the part where she had the gun under my chin?!"

Samuel just shrugged. He was a slightly tall and lanky man. He had long black hair and black eyes. He was wearing a black T-shirt and black skinny jeans. He looked bored with everything around him. "Not my problem child."

"You all are unfit to be parents." Betty declared as Genocide pushes the bullet out of her leg and closed the wound.

"But you love us anyway." Samantha spoke as she stood up.

"No I tolerate you get it right. Now goodbye." Betty waved goodbye as she walked away towards the car.

"That's it? You can't even hug your mommy?" Erica asked as her daughter walked past her.

Betty held up a key card in her hand. "I got what I came for. Now I have to leave before I kill one of you. Or preferably all of you. The world would be better off."

"Hey that's my key card!" Samantha yelled out as she caught sight of the card.

Betty stopped and turned her head to look at her mother. "Oh my gosh! You're so smart! You want a cookie?" Betty spoke in fake excitement. She turned back around and grabbed Kim by the collar and dragged her in the car. "Goodbye you horrible people. If I ever see you again it'll be too soon."

"By the way your cousin is already there!"

Betty stuck her head out the window. "You're joking."

"Nope."

Betty groaned. "Which one?"

"You know which one! Say hi for me." Samantha waved with a smile.

"Oh fuck me." Betty said as she back.

"I suspect you don't like this cousin of yours?" Kim inquired as she inputted the second set of coordinates Betty had given her before hand.

"You have no idea. I can already feel the stress building up. I just might commit suicide by Genocide." Betty rubbed the bride of her nose in frustration.

"They can't be that bad." Genocide pipped up as she made herself know.

"They are. This is fucking great." Betty rubbed her face in aggravation as she let out a loud sigh. "You know what? Turn the god damn car around I rather turn myself into GJ."

"Not happening."

"Fuck me."

"Oh I plan to." A new voiced pipped up.

"Ann?!"

"MOM! What the fuck!?"


	7. Getting There

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all been waiting a long time but y’all gonna love this.

"The boys are gonna be out for awhile. That was quite a shock to them. So while we have the time would you two please explain what's going on?" Ann looked towards Betty then to her daughter.

"Um...well you see...the thing is...Kimberly would you like to explain what's going on because I'm honestly having trouble getting my words out." Betty had a bright blush on her face as she fidgeted.

"With my mother cuddled up to you like that I can see why." Kim glared slightly at the two in the backseat through her rear view mirror before explaining. "Me and Dr.Director both house alien creatures that give us powers beyond our capabilities in exchange for housing them and keeping them alive. The one Director has in her is the child of mine. They reproduce asexually. Mines landed on earth along with that comet that crashed down in Go City all those years ago. GJ has had Extinction and has been doing experiments on them."

"Extinction?" Ann asked as she sat up.

Extinction made themselves known as they stretched their face out of Kim's neck and positioned themselves in front of the good doctor. "My species are named after words with negative connotations such as Venom or Carnage. My own child is named Genocide."

Genocide appeared out of Betty's skin with a smile on her face. "Hello Ann. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Especially after all those dreams." Her smile widened as Betty slapped her with a small blush on her face.

Ann looked between the two symbiote. "Extinction and Genocide. What lovely names." Ann had a slightly amused look on her face as she spoke.

"The irony of your words is not lost on me." Extinction commented as they laid their head on Kim's shoulder. Genocide shifted into a cat like creature, her colors still prominent, as she settled into Betty's lap, tendrils of herself still connecting her to her host. Betty started to pet her unconsciously as Kim continued to talk.

"GJ currently wants us dead and obviously will stop at nothing to make sure they get us ." She tightened her hold on the steering wheel as her anger rose. Extinction calmed her down and when her temper settled she continued on. "We need to settle down and come up with a plan. Luckily Betty's parents have a bunker."

"Bunker?"

Betty tunes out the conversation as she looked out the window but her eyes widen in shock at what she sees. "Kim."

"Yeah in of case war."

"Kim." Betty tried again.

"Why would there be a war?"

"Kim." Betty said with more urgency.

"Well it turns out-"

"KIMBERLY!" Betty finally shouted.

"What!?" Kim turned around to look at Betty.

Betty turned away from the window and looked at Kim wide eyed. "Fucking fighter jets!"

Kim quickly turned around and looked out her window and saw two fighters jets closing in fast. "Shit! How did they find us?"

"I don't fucking know but we can't let them follow us!" Betty kicked her seat hard. "Do something!"

"What!? Why me? You're supposed to be the responsible adult here!" Kim growled slightly at the woman.

Betty motioned slightly towards Ann with her head. "Cause I'm telling you to do something!"

Kim grunted slightly before focusing on the problem at hand. Her eyes lighted up as a grin stretched on to her face. "Extinction."

"...yes?"

"We have wings right?"

"...yes."

"I don't like where this is going." Ann commented.

Kim's grin got wider. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yes but it's cause I literally have no choice."

Kim had a full blown grin in her face as she unbuckled her seatbelt. "Spankin."

"Kimmie-Cub what are you planning?" Ann looked at her daughter in worry.

"Hold on!" Kim grabbed the wheel and yanked it up causing the Sloth to fly upwards. Ann grabbed onto Betty as they were pushed back against their seats. The sloth continued to fly upwards as the fighter jets followed. Once they where high enough Kim opened her door and jumped out.

"Kim!" Ann and Betty shouted as Kim free fell towards the jet. As she got closer to the first jet Extinction took over and as soon as the jet was in reach they extended their claws and slashed their hand at the first one.

Their claw dragged through the metal, causing sparks, and soon connected with the gas tank causing the jet to explode.

Extinction was sent flying away from the other jet as they tumbled in the air, smoke rising off their body.

"**Fuck that hurt!**"

_Look at the bright side, we're still alive._

"**True. Now let's destroy the other motherfucker before he gets away.**"

Wings extended from Extinction's back as they righted themselves. They flapped their wings and took off towards the jet as it tried to get away. They easily caught up and landed on the glass that separated them from the pilot.

Extinction tapped their nails against the glass. "**Knock knock. Anyone home?**" The pilot stared at her with fear. "**No? Well I guess I'll just let myself in!**" Extinction pulled their arm back and then smashed it through through the glass. Alarms instantly went off in the jet as they grabbed the pilot and jumped away from the jet.

Extinction retreated back into Kim as she held on to the pilot as they fell. The pilot looked at her in horror as they grew closer to the ground. “What are you doing you’ll kill us both!”

Kim shrugged. “No just you.”

“But you’re Kim Possible. You don’t kill!” The pilot clanged to her in hopes of survival.

“I found that in the name of self preservation and protecting my family there’s things I must do. If that means killing the people who try to kill me so be it.”

“So what you’re just holding on to me so can watch me die?! You sick bastard!”

Kim shrugged again. “I have no intention of watching you die. If you haven’t noticed my symbiote has temporarily connected itself from me to you from our skin contact. They are currently picking your brain to see what you know. Passcodes and what not. Oh and how you guys apparently found us. Thanks for that by the way.” She pushed them away as soon as Extinction retreated back into her. Extinction took over and extended their wings and flew back to the car. As Kim settled back in her seat her mother looked at her in worry.

“Mom I can feel your eyes boring holes in my skull what’s up?”

“You just killed two people.”

“Not the first in the last 24 hours.”

“Are you ok? How you feeling.” Ann put a hand on her daughter’s shoulder. Kim shrugged it off.

“Can we talk about this later?”

Ann sat back in dejection. “Of course.”

Betty grabbed Ann hand and gave her a reassuring squeeze. “Just give her time.”

* * *

“Ok so why did we land?” Ann asked as she looked around. They had landed in a dense forest.

“Because GJ is tracking us.” Kim said nonchalantly.

“Sure it’s not creepy at all that you said the with no care in the world. So how are they tracking us?” Betty put her weight on one leg as she stuck her hands into the back pocket of her jeans. Kim spied on her mom watching Betty’s ass and raised an eyebrow at her. Ann simply smiled at her daughter innocently as Kim glared at her.

“Simple.” Kim started. She held a hand out. “Mom, phones please and thank you.”

Ann raised her eyebrows. “You know the phones are the boys’ lifeline.”

“Oh so their phones are gonna protect them from GJ when they come and try to kill them...again?”

“I see your point.” Ann handed over all the phones.

Kim walked away and stood a few feet away as she held the phones in her hands. Soon a look of concentration came over her face.

Betty raised an eyebrow. “What exactly are you doing?” She questioned.

“We’re trying to see if I can use Extinction’s comet powers without them coming out.” Kim responded as dark green smoke started to rise from her hands. Soon after her hand was lit in green plasma and the phones easily melted into molten metal and plastic and slid out her hand.

Kim looked at the former phones in slight bewilderment. “Well, that was... fucking awesome!”

“Kimberly Ann Possible! Language!” Ann reprimanded her daughter.

“Sorry mom. But you two gotta admit that was cool.”

“Eh.” Betty shrugged her shoulders and moved her hand in the universal sign for so-so.

“Really, Director?”

Betty stood up straight as she positioned her hands in front of herself. Frost quickly grew on one hand as the other twitched erratically as electricity visibly jumped up and down her arm.

Kim crossed her arm with a pout. “Ok show off.”

Betty scuffed as she crossed her arms behind her back.

“Where are we any way?” Ann asked as she looked around the dense jungle they had landed in.

Kim shrugged as she answered. “No idea. This is where the coordinates Dr.Director gave me lead to. Is this even the right place?”

“Oh no, this is definitely the right place. I’m remember it from my nightmares.” Betty visibly shivered. She looked around before walking in a seemingly random direction.

“Hey where are you going?” Kim called out.

“Just follow me in the car.” Betty responded back.

* * *

Betty has led them to a rock wall that was well hidden by the flora.

“Where are we?” Kim questioned as she stuck her head out the car to better take in their surroundings as Betty felt around the wall.

“Entrance to the shelter. Just gotta find the...and I found it.” She swiped the key card in a hidden slot in the wall and it soon opened up with barely a sound. “Now Kim come with me. We need to deal with my cousin before she slits our throatsin our sleep. Ann I suggest you drive the car in. Everything is big enough that you should be able to simply drive the car up to the med bay. You should be able to find your way easy enough.”

Kim got out the car as Ann made to get in the driver’s seat. As soon as she was settled Ann drive in the direction Betty pointed in .

As soon as the car was out of sight the two ladies headed in a different direction while the wall closed back like nothing had disturbed it.

“If I know my cousin then she’s in the entertainment room.” Betty commented as they neared said room.

“Who’s your cousin?” Kim asked.

Betty grimaced with a groan as she slouched slightly. “You’ll find out soon enough.”

“Oh? Do I know them?”

Betty shrugged. “Everyone knows her.”

“Is she famous?”

Betty looked at her with slightly lidded eyes. “Honestly? Infamous.”

“Oh ok.”

They walked the rest of the way in silence. They soon reached their destination and Kim froze as she saw the person lounging on the couch in some pajamas with a bowl of popcorn in her lap. Kim turned towards Betty with a questioning look.

“Who?”

“My cousin, Kimberly.”

“Oh ok. Where’s the bedrooms?”

Betty pointed her in the right direction and she was soon on her way.

“I don’t think it registered in her head who I am.” Betty’s cousin said but Betty ignored her. “When do you think-”

Betty cut her off as she shushed her and then showed her her hand as she started counting down on her fingers as she mouth the numbers.

3

2

1

“YOUR COUSIN IS SHEGO?!?!”

“There is is!” Shego shouted in glee as she cackled in excitement.

Betty turned towards her cousin with a tired look in her eyes. “I hate you...

I hate you so fucking much.”


	8. FIGHT!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You gotta read the chapter title in the Mortal Kombat Announcer voice

"Why the fuck does she have my plasma powers?!"

"Easier to take your head off with! Now hold still!!"

Betty watched as Kim chased Shego around, her hands lit in plasma.

"Betty a little help here!" Shego yelled out.

Betty shrugged her shoulders. "I don't care enough to stop her. Just know you will be missed. Not by me of course but at least one person will miss you."

"Oh come on Bets where's the love?!" Shego barely managed to dodge a plasma bolt as she jumped over the couch.

"You know what that's a good question." Betty pointed off in a random direction. "Let me go look for it." She proceeded to walk off as she ignored Shego's cries for help.

"Bets come back here!" Shego looked towards Kim with a nervous smile. "Mercy?"

Kim growled as Extinction's voice layered over hers. "**_Sorry, all out of mercy._**"

Shego let out a audible gulp. "What the fuck?"

Betty made her way to the med bay at a leisurely paste. She heard Shego's scream and a satisfied smile crossed her face. "Ah, music to my ears." She soon made it to her destination and saw Ann looking over the boys as they lay in the medical beds. "How are they doing?"

"They're fine. Physically anyway. No telling how they are mentally." Ann let out a tired sigh as she looked towards Betty with an equally as tired smile. "Did you find your cousin?" 

Betty nodded. "Yeah I found her alive. Now let's take our time so I find her dead this time."

"Umm." Ann looked at her skeptically . "Why would she be dead?"

Betty leaned against the doorway without a care in the world as she checked her nails. "Because Kimberly Ann is currently trying to kill her. "A blood curdling scream was heard. Betty looked up from her nails in the direction the scream came from. "Correction, Kimberly Ann just killed her. Well it's not like I don't have experience burying dead family members."

"Sebastian!" Ann looked at her old friend in disbelief.

Betty cringed and looked towards Ann. "What? I'm joking!" Betty went back to looking at her nails. "They weren't dead."

"This is serious! We have to do something!" Ann quickly ran out the room past Betty. Said woman looked up for a second to watch her past then returned to her nail before she was suddenly snatched by the collar of her shirt and forcefully dragged away.

"You're making a big mistake Ann!"

"Trying to save your cousin is a big mistake?" Ann asked as she continued to drag Betty.

"Yes! Finally you get it!"

"Yeah I don't think so. We're saving her."

They soon made it to the entertainment room and was greeted with the sight of Extinction shifted into a wolf like creature with their paw holding Shego to the floor.

"Good doggie. Good doggie please don't chew my face off." Shego pleaded as Extinction growled at her, their acidic spit falling onto her and burning her skin. Luckily her healing factor was working and her skin healed itself as soon as the wound appeared. Still hurt like a bitch though.

_Darling, I think it's best if we intervene. _Genocide said in Betty’s mind.

"Fine." Betty said as she scrambled to her feet and ran towards Extinction and tackled them as Genocide covered her. They wrestled for a bit but Genocide was able to win by freezing Extinction's limbs to the floor. "**You done**?" Genocide ask as she sat on Extinction.

"**Oh I'm fine.**" Extinction said matter of factly. "**It's Kim you should be worried about.**"

"**Can't you calm her down?**"

"**I’ve been doing nothing but trying to keep her calm. She was gonna boil over eventually.**"

Genocide let out a annoyed huff. "**How's she doing right now?**"

"**Currently going through the stages of grief.**"

Genocide looked skeptical. "**What happened to denial?**"

Extinction shrugged as best as they could. "**I think the fact she was able to keep it together for so long counts as denial.**"

"I'm sorry to interrupt whatever the fuck this is...who am I kidding no I'm not so what the fuck is going on here!" Shego voiced as she stood away from the two symbiotes.

"**A conversation.**" Genocide deadpanned.

"Extinction? Would you be so kind as to give me back my daughter?" Ann interrupted.

"**Yeah no problem.**" Genocide got up and retreated back into Betty as Extinction activated their plasma and melted the ice. They retreated back into Kim as soon as the ice was melted and Kim laid there on the floor.

Ann put her head in her hand as she shook it and let out a deep sigh. "What am I gonna do?"

Betty walked up to her and put her arm around her shoulders. "Well you still are a Possible so...anything?" She offered.

Ann laughed. "Funny Sebe-Betty." Director cringed slightly at the small slip. Ann looked down at her daughter as she sat up. "How you doing Kimmie?"

"How the fuck you think I'm doing Mom?"

"Kimberly Ann Possible what is wrong with you?!"

Kim got up threw her arms open. "What's wrong with me?! What's wrong with you! Dad just died and you're acting like it didn't happen. You're going on laughing and cozying up to Dr.Director like s-some whore!"

Anna's eyes filled with anger as she heard Kim's words. She took a deep breathe to calm down as she closed her eyes and shrugged off Director's arm as she walked towards her daughter. "Kim what did your father do for work?"

"What? What does th-"

Ann put her hands up to interrupt her as her head fell down in what look like defeat."Just answer the question Kimberly. Please."

Kim looked on in confusion but answered the question. "He was a rocket scientist."

Ann looked up to her daughter. "Yes, he worked with rockets. A profession that could of literally blew up in his face and kill him at any given moment. He also had information many horrible people would want to get their hands on. Not to mention his daughter is a world renowned hero. His life was always at stake Kim. Your father could of died in many ways in any of those circumstances and I was prepared. I was prepared to lose your father cause life goes on. He was not the only person in my life Kim. I have you and the boys. With your father gone I have to be able to pick up the pieces instead of just breaking down and adding to them. So I'm sorry I'm not being emotional like any other wife who just lost their husband. I'm sorry I've come to terms with your father's death long before it happened. His death was less than ideal but theirs nothing we can do to change that. You have to understand that with my job as doctor I have to be prepared to lose someone at any given time but with my job as your mother and his wife I have to be prepared even more."

Kim clenched teeth as she spoke up through the tears running down her face. "But he was your first love and you're acting like he didn't just die."

"I loved James yes, but he wasn't my first love. If I'm being honest with you, and honestly myself, your father was just a person I knew I wouldn't mind settling down with but he wasn't the One. He was more like the Two.My god that sounds so shallow." Ann let out a humorless chuckle. "Your father didn't have all my love and he knew it but he loved me anyway. And I loved him as much as I could. I never regret being with your father and he will always be in my heart. James was a great husband and a better father." Anna walked up to her daughter and put her hands on her shoulders. "Kim, understand that I have to be able to let go and know that I understand if you can't."

Kim couldn't take it anymore and she broke down. She hugged her mother closeand bawled into her shoulder. Anna just held her oldest child.

"Man I can't stand crying." Shego commented off to the side.

Betty stood next to her cousin with one of her elbows propped on her crossed arm as she watched the mother-daughter exchange but looked away to stare at her cousin in annoyance. "And I can't stand you but guess what? We both gotta deal with it. Now please be anything but yourself and I just might be less inclined to kill you."

"Please, you couldn't hurt me even if you tried." Shego said cockily.

Betty dropped her arms as she growled and revealed a sharp set of teeth as Genocide's voices layered over hers. "**_You sure about that punk?_**"

Shego's hands lit up in plasma as frost grew up Betty's arms.

"Girls, right now is not the time to be fighting." Ann said as Kim let her go and wipped her eyes.

Betty calmed down as she stood up straight and the frost disappeared. "Ann's right."

"Ann?" Shego questioned as she broke her fighting stance and extinguished her plasma. " Ann Ann Ann. I know that name. Hey! Isn't she the one who-" She was cut off as a hand came out of nowhere and slapped her in the mouth. She was dazed for a moment before shaking her head and looking at Betty with clear accusation written on her face. Betty looked away as if she did nothing which did nothing but upset Shego further. Shego growled as she tackled Betty to the ground.

"You bitch!"

"Whore!"

"Stick up your ass!"

"Good for nothing criminal!"

"Useless lesbian!"

"Useless sidekick!"

"You did not just call me a sidekick!"

"Well the shoe fits and you wear it very well you slut!"

"Ahh!"

Betty and Shego wrestled on the floor trying to pin the other. Ann and Kim looked at them in boredom before glancing at each other and in agreement turned around to walk away and leave the cousins to their devices. Before they could get far Shego was sent sailing between them and was imbedded in the wall, upside down.

"Fucking...crazy ass...bitch." Shego groaned out. Parts of the wall came apart and loosened and Shego soon fell to the floor. She laid there and groan.

"Was that really necessary?" Kim asked as she watched Shego try to get up but ended up just falling back to the floor.

"Was that really a question? You've fought her. You know how annoying she can get. Now imagine that but she's related to you. Not a pretty image is it?" Betty walked up to her cousin and grabbed her by the collar and yanked her up to her feet. "But considering that we currently have other things to deal with other than my vendetta against my family I'll play nice...for now."

"Go play with yourself you bitch." Shego croaked out in pain as she rubbed her shoulder.

Betty let out a deep and angered sigh. "Shego, I'm trying to be civilized with you so either take the olive branch I've extended to you or choke on it!"

Shego raised her arms in defeat and dropped them as she spoke. "Fine. What's got you twisted in such a knot anyway? You're usually not so hostile. I would blame whatever creepy thing you currently have going on but I feel like it's more than that."

"I left GJ and now they're hunting down me and the Possibles."

"Woah woah woah." Shego waved her arms in a 'stop, wait a minute' motion as she shook her head. "They're trying to kill you guys cause you left? Man, how petty can a they be?"

"Oh please Shego." Betty scoffed at the green woman. "They are much more petty than that. But no, the reason why they want us dead is because we house alien creatures in our body that they want to use as weapons."

"The fuck? Well please keep me out of this cause I have nothing to do with you all and your fucking aliens." Shego turned to walk away but was stopped by Betty voice.

"Oh it does have to do with you. Or it eventually will anyway."

Shego swiftly turned around and pointed her finger in Betty's face. "Explain." She demanded.

"First off," Betty began, "get your finger out my face before I bite it off. Second off, if they ever manage to get Extinction they're gonna come after you because you're the only person who is, besides Kimberly, compatible with Extinction. You are Project:Solar-flare."

"And so what? Ain't like imma let them use me."

Betty raised a brow. "They're most likely gonna try to clone you."

"WHAT!" Shego screamed out in rage. "Now that's crossing the fucking line! Why can't they just clone Kim?"

"Hey! You think I want to be clone anymore than you do?" Kim asked irritated but was ignored.

Betty pointed a thumb in Kim's direction. "Cause I'm pretty sure they think her, as you would put it, goody-two-shoes way runs in her blood. They wouldn't want to risk making a carbon copy of Kim."

Shego nodded her head in agreement. "Ok I can see that."

A sudden scream was heard.

"That wasn't the boys." Ann said.

"Shit!" Betty spat out. "That was Mother."

"No shit?!" Shego said in excitement. "Aunty Sammy is here? Man I love that bitch."

"What the fuck are they doing here!?" Berry asked out loud as she ran to the entrance. The others soon followed. The sight that greet them was Samantha punching a wall as Erica tried to calm her down as Eric looked like he was about to pull out his hair off to the side while Samuel leaned against the wall with his eyes closed as he smoked a cigarette.

Betty skidded to a holt. "Ok why the fuck are you all here?!"

"They took away our immunity." Samuel whispered around his cigarette.

"What?"

"They took away our fucking immunity!" Samantha roared out as Erica finally pulled her away from the wall.

"What?" Both Shego and Betty asked incredulity.

"The whole family's has gone into hiding." Erica mentioned as she looked at Samantha hand.

"But how?" Betty asked as she stared at her parents.

"You're brother." Eric spoke up as he walked up towards them. "Sheldon betrayed the family."

"This is fucking Sheldon's fault?!” Shego sneered. “I swear when I get my hands on him-"

"He's working with GJ." Samuel interrupted.

"I'm gonna kill him." Betty vowed.

"Not before I kill him first!" Samantha challenged as Erica wrapped up her hand. "You and you're little alien can eat whatever's left of him."

"Well first we need to settle down." Erica suggested. "We won't be able to think straight if we let our anger cloud our judgement." Everyone nodded their head in agreement. "Ok good. Now we need to assign rooms. There's only five bedrooms here that only hold two people each. Obviously me and Samantha are gonna take one and Eric and Samuel are taking another."

"Well the boys are gonna share one so I guess Me and Kim our gonna share." Ann imputed.

"Oh hell no!" Shego disagreed. "That would mean me and the love child of Alien and Predator over here are gonna have to share a room and I refuse to do that."

"I agree with the Wicked Witch of the West over here." Betty nodded her head in Shego's direction.

"Well then I guess Shego and Kim will have to share a room and Betty and Ann will share the other." Eric said.

"Or, you know, we could just-" Betty tried to disagree but was cut off when Ann wrapped her arms around one of hers.

"That sounds perfect. Come on Elizabeth, let's get the boys settled." Ann dragged Betty off to the med bay as the woman threw a pleading look at the people behind her. Her parents simply gave her a salute as Shego stifled her laughter as Kim looked on in confusion.

"I wish Betty good luck." Samantha said as she picked up hers and Eric's bag that they dropped.

"Why?" Kim asked.

"Because the rooms only have one bed." Eric said as he picked up the remaining bags and Samuel. The older Directors started walking off to the bedrooms.

Kim winched. "Poor Director."

Shego wrapped her arm around Kim's shoulder. "That mean we get to share a bed Princess."

Kim turned to look at Shego in disbelief and fright before running off after the Directors.

"Hey! I want a second opinion on this arrangement!"


	9. One of Us

"So Kimmie?"

"Hmm?"

"We're just gonna ignore the whole you attacking me then trying to eat me thing?"

"Yup."

"Mhm, I see. Why exactly is that?"

"Cause we've all moved past it."

"Oh no Princess, we are dealing with this now. So my first question, what the fuck?!"

Kim sighed and finally looked up at Shego. "Look Shego, you gotta understand I'm not in a good place right now.I know it looks like I'm holding it together and I've gotten over everything but I'm not and I haven't. I just watched my dad die not too long ago, Shego. Not to mention a few other fucked up things no good person should go through. This alien inside me was keeping my emotions at bay but you just so happen to be the catalyst that set me over the edge. I just so happen not to like you. Add in the fact that you set off my fight or flight reflex and I reacted with fight. And again, I don't like you."

"What do you mean you don't like me?" Shego asked appalled.

"Out of all the things I just said that's what you zero in on? Nice to see you have you priorities in check."

"Yeah, I do. Now answer the question."

Kim let out a deep sigh as Extinction spoke to her. _She is persistent._

_I'll say._ Kim returned her attention to Shego. "You were literally my arch nemesis not too long ago, Shego. You've literally tried to kill me and ruin my life on multiple occasions. I have all rights to out right hate you."

"According to your words right before you kicked me into the tower, you do."

"See, the perfect example of what happens when my emotions get unstable." Kim said matter of factly.

"Yeah, you try to kill me!"

"Again! I don't like you! And you were literally my arch nemesis! That's what arch nemesis do! What was I supposed do? Hug you and hope you'd tell me everything would be alright?!"

Betty looked at Kim. "No I think you chose the right path when you attempted to kill her. I mean it didn't work but good effort."

"She literally tried to kill me!" Shego protested.

"I literally don't care! If she hadn't I would of!"

"You did! You literally tried to kill me right after she attacked me!"

Samantha slammed her good hand on the table. Everyone's attention shifted to her."Would you all stop saying literally! Right now y'all should be arguing over who's cooking dinner. I'm fucking hungry."

Betty turned her anger towards her mother and pointed a finger at her. "You don't get me started. I've been ignoring it since now but how the fuck did you four know about the symbiotes?! And does anybody else in the family know? That was one of our best kept secrets at GJ. There's no explanation as to why you four would know."

"Obviously not well kept enough." Samantha deadpanned. "We've been keeping track of GJ ever since that comet landed on our niece and they overtook the investigation. We decided to monitor them even closer when our daughter decided to join. We're the only ones in the family who know about your... situation." Samantha started to drum her fingers on the table as she stared at her daughter with a look that asked 'are you satisfied?'

Betty raised a brow. "And you're only telling me this now, why?"

"Maybe because you never answer our calls, child?" Samuel asked sarcastically.

"What's wrong with an e-mail?"

"What's wrong with answering our calls?" Erica shot back.

Betty threw her arms up. "Last time I answered your call the phone fucking exploded!" She let out a irritated huff. "I don't know how the fuck you make a phone explode but I know something is wrong with this family!" Betty punctuated every word with a jab to the table.

"It was an April fool's joke." Eric tried to justified.

"I almost lost my other eye! What kinda prank was that! And what makes you think I would ever answer the phone for you after that?!"

"Your love for us." Erica answered meekly.

"Love? I can barely tolerate you all! Shego I can't tolerate at all!" Betty pointed at said woman.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Shego spoke up. "There the one who tried to take out your other eye!"

"You're the one who took out the first one!"

"I always wondered how that happened." Kim said out loud.

Betty glanced at Kim before turning a glare towards her cousin. "Shego was just starting off as a criminal." Betty started to explain. "Considering the fact that she was my cousin I decided to deal with her myself. I thought we could at least talk it out. I thought wrong. Shego attacked me before I could reason with her. We ended up fighting and one of her plasma powered finger just so happened to slip," Betty paused and glared at her cousin harder, "right into my fucking eye."

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?!" Shego whined.

"You took out my eye!"

"I slipped!"

"Bull shit! You're a master martial artists! How the fuck did you just 'slip'?! One does not just 'slip' a finger into someone's eye!"

"I was having a bad day, ok? And it somehow healed back so you're fine."

"No thanks to you!"

"I said I was sorry!"

"I can hold a grudge!"

Shego huffed as she sat back in her chair.

Samuel stared at Shego. "I've been wondering, you aren't surprised to learn about the symbiotes, Shego? You're acting very nonchalant about this whole situation "

Shego looked at her uncle in confusion. "Yeah and so is everyone else in this room. We are all too fucking calm about this situation." Shego sat up as she got her thoughts together. "Okay look at it like this, right? A comet landed on me and instead of killing me it gave me powers and turned me green. I was a criminal. I've worked with a blue idiot. I've traveled through TV dimensions. I've helped try to take over the world. I've traveled through time. I've met an alternate timeline version of me in which I did take over the world. I've fought actual aliens before. Twice! Plus I'm part of this crazy ass family that was somehow responsible for both world wars. At most I was mildly surprised."

Samuel nodded. "Fair enough."

"What's wrong with this family?" Kim mumbled but was heard by Shego.

"Kimmie you've done a good amount of those things with me before you where even 18. What's wrong with yours?"

"Sorry to interrupt, but I'm still hungry." Samantha interrupted.

"Then you go fucking cook then." Betty snapped.

"Elizabeth!" Erica reprimanded. "You know she can't be trusted around knives."

Betty groaned as she got up and headed towards the kitchen deciding that cooking was better than dealing with her family.

"Thanks cuz!" Shego shouted after the woman who was quickly putting distance between herself and her family.

"Fuck off before I fucking stab you!"

"Love you too!" Shego turned her attention towards Kim. "So...you wanna spar?"

Kim raised an eyebrow. "I literally tried to kill you not too long ago."

Shego waved her hands in dismissal. "All is forgiven."

"What is wrong with you exactly? I almost ate you and now you wanna spar with me?"

Shego shrugged her shoulders. "Well the way I see it you didn't eat me and now I'm bored and need some action."

"Well then do it in the bedroom." Samuel spoke up.

Shego pointed her finger at him. "Not that kind of action! Although...I wouldn't be opposed."

Kim felt her eye twitches as she stood up. "Ok we can spar. Just know I'm going to beat your ass."

"Oh, kinky Cupcake." Shego stretched as she got up and led Kim to the gym as said woman's eye twitched violently.

_This should be interesting._

* * *

Shego and Kim had changed into some more suitable clothing, well Extinction just shifted their form for Kim, and were now circling each other, both waiting for the other to make a move. Extinction was keeping Kim calm and focused and in turn prevented her from making the first move. Shego on the other hand was not a patient woman. She grew tired of the waiting game and attacked first with a jab. Kim quickly sidestepped it, grabbed Shego's arm and flipped her onto her back. She created distance between them by flipping away as Shego flipped on to her feet.

"That damn alien made you faster I see. That's not fair you know."

"Say the woman who has fought me with plasma powers." Kim retorted back.

"Touché."

Shego went in for another jab. Kim ducked and used her position to shoot up and punch Shego in her jaw. Said woman stumbled back as she held her jaw. Kim righted herself and got back into a fighting stance as she watched the older woman grimace in pain. Shego turned away from Kim and held out her hand to stop Kim from proceeding as her other hand held her jaw. "You just fucking fractured my jaw. Almost fucking broke it. Just give it a second to to heal." She mumbled.

Kim winced at that. _Shit. I didn't realize we almost broke her jaw. Kim thought._

_That was my fault. I did not compensate for my increased strength due to the comet power. Plus I've never had to spar before._ Extinction's voice had a taken on a condescending tone to it towards the end. _Who fakes fight?_

_It's called practice._

_It's called stupid. We already know we're strong._

_Well somethings require more then just brute strength. Somethings require strategy._

_My strategy is brute strength._

Kim shook her head with a chuckle as she watched Shego maneuver her jaw in different motions to make sure her its was healed.

Shego suddenly clapped her hand in excitement. "Ok we are good."

They returned to circling each other. As they did Shego's eyes wondered over Kim's body. "I must say Kimmie, you've really filled out. Especially in the chest area."

Shego's words had the desired affect as Kim anger rose too quickly for Extinction to control and Kim lashed out with a kick. Shego ducked under her leg and used her position to push herself up and tackle Kim. They ended up on the floor and Shego quickly straddled Kim.

"Well isn't this an interesting position?" Shego teased.

"I'm done sparring with you." Kim said bluntly.

"What? Why? We've barely started." Shego said in disbelief.

"Because you're getting under my skin and I already have something under my skin thank you very much."

Shego relented. "Fine, fine, I'll stop. You can't always give in to your anger Kim but I'll let it go for now. Let's just talk then. How are you doing?"

"Well Shego," Kim started off in a sickly sweet voice, "an alien moved into my body, GJ is trying to hunt me down, my dad's dead, Betty likes my mom, my mom obviously likes Betty back, one of my brothers got shot, I've had to go into hiding, you're apparently related to Dr. Director, your whole fucking family is crazy and now I'm here with you straddling me like I like you, which I feel the need to point out that I in fact do not like you. So would you be so kind as to get the ever loving fuck off." Kim voice dropped dangerously towards the end of her rant as her words came out with a slight growl.

"So...bad week?"

Kim glared at Shego with a more audible growl as one of her eyes twitched before bucking her hips and throwing her off. Kim got up and walked out as she threw out her arms and stated. "I'm done."

* * *

Betty and her family along with Kim sat around the table as they ate. Ann had decided to eat with the boys away from everybody else. Everyone was quiet until Shego broke the silence. "I'm super bored and I can't stand this fucking silence."

Betty dropped her arm on to the table as her head lolled back in irritation. "Why do you insist on existing in a way that disturbs my peace, Shego?" Betty groaned out.

"Why do you insist on hating me?"

"You are the bane of my instance." Betty announced as if it was obvious.

"How?!"

"You took out my eye."

"That was an accident!"

"You set my hair on fire. That's why I wear it short!"

"That was an accident!"

"You shot me with a gun! When you were five!"

"That was an accident!"

"There seems to be a whole lot of accidents with you huh?!"

"Accidents happens!"

"Accidents like you!"

"Girls calm down." Erica spoke up. "What we should be doing is figuring out what we are gonna do about our situation but since that can wait till tomorrow we should eat up then all head to bed."

Kim raised her hand. "Speaking of which, I'd like a new roommate."

"Come on Kimmie! What's wrong with me?" Shego pouted at Kim.

"How many time do I have to tell you? I don't like you!"

"Why not?!"

"You've tried you kill me!"

"And you've tried to kill me!"

"Then I give you permission to not like me back. Mutual hate if you will. Now can we move on with our lives now and deal with the more important situation? Me having to share a room with you. Can't you just share with Dr. Director? If I am in any closer proximity with you, especially alone, I just might kill you. My emotions are already unstable. So for the sake of our sanity please share with Director."

"No can do Kimmie because one of us would end up dead." Shego answered.

"In other news, Shego's name is apparently One of Us now." Betty commented.

Shego looked at Betty in irritation. "I am not a Lion King song."

Betty smirked. "You sure? Cause you asked for trouble the moment you came."

"Gah!" Shego shouted in frustration.

"Ok?" Kim looked at the two cousins strangely. "Anyway, about our living situation?" Kim brought back their attention to the sleeping arrangement.

"Kimberly," Samantha started. "Understand that me nor my brother want to be separated from our spouse. Plus your mother is the one who said that your brothers should stay together. So that would leave you, your mom, and dumb and dumber." Betty's and Shego's head snapped towards Samantha as they glared at her in offense. "I don't know about you but I would rather not have my little sister, Shego's mother, come crashing in here cause we let her babygirl get killed. And I'm pretty sure your mom would like to bunk with someone she knows, aka Elizabeth Director here, also know as the one half of an whole idiot known as her and Shego." Kim could see Shego's and Betty's eyes twitch violently I'm anger. "So you and Shego are gonna have to suck it up and share a room."

"Totally not fair."

"I totally don't care."

Kim huffed as she went back to eating her food.

_It can't be that bad. Extinction told her. Plus we're stronger than her._

"Doesn't make me feel better." Kim mumbled.

* * *

Kim had finished eating before everyone else and decided to check on her family. When she got to the boys' room Ann had just finished tucking them in and was leaving the room. She saw her daughter and smiled at her. Kim smiled back.

"I think I'm gonna walk around. Would you like to join me?" Ann offered her daughter. Kim nodded her head and started to walk her mom. "So how are you doing now?"

"Better. Not great but I'm better then I was earlier. All of these things have happen to me and I honestly don't know how to react. If I blow up now I know I'll never recover but it's so hard to not let everything overwhelm me."

Ann wrapped an arm her daughter's shoulders as they continued on walking. "I understand Kimmie. I'm here for you if you ever need me. You'll get through this. I know you will. You are a Possible after all."

Kim let out a chuckle. "Yeah you're right. By the way there's something I wanted to say." Kim put her hands on her mom's shoulders and turned her towards her. Her face looked serious. "Mom, whatever you do, don't rape Dr. Director."

Ann sputtered as her face turned crimson. "Kimberly Ann Possible! I am not going to rape her!"

"You sure? Cause you've been giving her more bedroom eye then I've seen you ever give dad."

"Why are we having this conversation. Kim, I'm not going to do anything with Seb-Betty besides sleep next to her. We have more important priorities then getting laid. But that does make me wonder." Ann looked up in thought.

"What?" Kim questioned.

"I wonder if she still has her penis. It was big last time I saw it." Ann grasped her chin between her finger and thumb as she thought.

"Oh my gosh. Mom!" Kim had a heavy blush on her face.

Ann looked at her daughter in confusion. "What? I lost my virginity to her you know."

Kim quickly took down the hallway away from her mom, a blush burning brightly on her face.

Ann chuckled as she watched her daughter take off. "Pay back's a bitch."

* * *

Kim made it to her room with a sigh of relief. She opened the door and there stood Shego in her underwear. Kim just stared at her with a blank expression on her face.

"Take a picture Kimmie. It'll last longer." Shego cocked her hips as she crossed her arms.

"Shego, put on some clothes." Kim said blankly.

"Oh no, Kimmie. I sleep in the nude so this is the best you're gonna get."

Kim sighed as she walked in and closed the door. "Fine whatever. I don't have the energy to deal with this." Kim tried to get around Shego to go to the bed but Shego moves to block her path. Kim looked at her with annoyance.

"Look Kim, I want to apologize. I've been insensitive to your whole situation and I've been nothing but an ass to you. We're not enemies anymore and I need to start treating you like a friend. So I'm gonna try my best to be here for you and help you. And be less of an ass."

Kim processed what Shego told her before she placed a hand in her shoulder. "Thanks Shego. I really appreciate it. But please understand I am making you sleep on the floor."

"The fuck you are, Kim. I am not your bitch."

Extinction quickly took over Kim's body from the inside and smirked at Shego as she stepped closer. "We can...easily change that." Extinction licked their lips in excitement.

"You know what sounds real good right now? Sleep. Good old sleep. I think I'll do that right now." Shego stepped away with a slight blush as she got into the bed.

Extinction chuckled as they shifted their clothing into a tank top and briefs then got into the bed next to Shego.

_Why did you do that for!?_

_I only did what you wanted to do but didn't have the courage to do._

_You don't know how I feel._

_I am literally in your head Kim._

_There is nothing there except probably awe, acknowledgement of skill, respect-_

_An overwhelming need to fuck the living daylights out of her._

_...I am done with you._

Extinction let out another chuckle as they slipped into unconsciousness.


	10. Fever Dream

Kim sat up suddenly to a loud, muffled sound. She was half asleep and was unaware if the sound she heard was something to worry about or not. After a few minutes of nothing and Extinction staying silent Kim laid back down to go back to sleep.

Kim's eyes snapped open to the sound of someone screaming bloody murder. She jumped up and bolted into the hallway and started making her way quickly towards the source of the scream only to be tackled by a distracted Shego not too soon after. Before Kim could say anything Shego got up and pulled her to her feet. "Time to go Kimmie! They found us!"

"What?!” Kim started to panic. “Global Justice found us already!?Where's my family?! Who was that that screamed?!"

"You're family is fine! They made it to the jet. Betty's the one who screamed though. Come on let's go before they catch up!" Shego rushes out as she tried to pull Kim with her but Kim stood her ground and didn't move.

"We can't just leave Director to defend for herself!"

"And I will forever appreciate her sacrificing herself so I could live so I would like to keep living in her name." Shego tried again to pull Kim but only succeeded in running in place.

"We're not leaving her!"

"I'm right here Kimberly." Betty could be seen half jogging half limping down the hallway. She smelt of burnt flesh and was covered in ash and soot. As she came closer it was apparent that she was missing her right arm. She was holding the bloody and slightly burnt stump left at the elbow, tendrils of Genocide struggling to grow out as if trying to regrow the arm. Betty stumbled and Kim quickly caught her.

"What happened?" Kim asked as she picked her up and started to follow Shego.

Betty groaned as more tendrils slowly grew out but stopped as if not being able to go any further. "Genocide is ice based. We don't do so good around heat."

"Heat?" Kim sounded puzzled. "But she produces electricity. Doesn't electricity produce heat?" They made a sharp turn. 

"The electricity Genocide makes some how doesn't burn us." Betty let out another groan. "Look Kim I'm not gonna get into the specifics about how electricity doesn't burn us but fire does because I don't know the specifics. Those bastards blew a hole in the fucking compound. Luckily everyone was far enough from the breech that we were able to direct your family and mines to the hanger while me and Shego ran interference. We got to them before they could make it far and started mowing through those fuckers. Then some asshole with a military grade flamethrower snuck up on me. Genocide barely had enough time to retreat back into me and I barely had time to dodge." Another explosion was heard as they continued on their way towards the hanger. "The fucker managed to catch my arm and burnt it to a crisp. They used the flamethrower to keep Genocide in me. They tried to corner us but Shego went running and it acted as a distraction as I used the rest of Genocide's powers to create an ice wall. Thanks for abandon me by the way Shego." Betty let out another moan. "They're gonna burn through that fucking wall."

"Then we better hurry." Shego said as she sped up. She took a sharp turn and Kim followed suit only to have Shego duck as a bullet aimed at her flew over and hit Kim in the shoulder. Kim cried out in pain as they dived out the way and took cover behind the hanger doors. It was only then did they notice Betty's parents also taking cover behind the doors.

"What the fuck are you doing here? You're supposed to be on the jet!" Betty growled as Kim sat her down.

"You three were taking too long and we needed supplies. As we were heading back we heard the explosion. They blew a hole in the hanger and now we're trapped her with Ann and the boys trapped on the jet." Eric informed them.

"Where are your fucking guns?" Betty gritted out.

"...On the jet."

"Dumbasses."

"We need to get to the jet." Kim said as she looked around the door to size up who they were against. There was a handful of Global Justice agents among a bunch of WWE soldiers. Kim narrowed her eyes at that. "Dr. Director-"

"I can't help Kim. We're out of energy."

"I'd help you Kimmie but even with my healing factor getting hit with bullets slows me down considerably."

Kim sighed. "It's fine. I'll have to take them down and you all will have to make a run for it. We have to do this quickly before reinforcements come." Everyone nodded as Eric picked up Betty. Kim nodded as she braced herself.

_You ready?_

_I thought you'd never asked._

Extinction made themself know as they took over and covered Kim. They licked there's maw as the rushed out on all four towards the enemy. Extinction quickly jumped on the first soldier and ripped their head off and quickly threw their body at the others. They then snatched up another soldier and ripped them apart, blood spraying onto them and nearby people. All the GJ and WEE agents trained their weapons and attention on Extinction as The Directors and Shego took the opportunity to run to the jet.

They quickly got on as the door automatically opened. Samantha quickly went to the cockpit to start up the jet. Ann was sitting with the boys, comforting them. She quickly rushed over to Betty as Eric sat her down, her doctor instincts kicking in, unaware of one of her boys glaring at her and Betty.

"Betty!"

Betty sat there with her eyes closed in pain but opened them to the sound of Ann's voice. "Oh hey Ann. You look lovely. Have I ever told you that?" Betty said slightly delirious from the pain.

"Not the time. What the fuck happened. Are you alright? Come on speak to me."

"They had a fucking blowtorch and burnt my arm to a crisp. I had to rip it off, horribly painful by the way, and so now I'm sans a right arm. So no, I'm not alright. I'm all left." Betty lifted up her left arm and gave a wave.

"Now it not the time. You're missing an arm and bleeding out and your alien friend doesn't seem to be helping." Ann gestured to the tendrils that had stopped growing.

Betty groaned. "Genocide would of shifted a temporary replacement arm while she reconstructed a new arm under it, but considering the fact that she doesn't even have enough energy to make a temporary arm I'm most likely gonna bleed out and die. If that's the case could you make sure to not leave my sight?"

"Why?"

Betty laughed. "Cause you might be the last angel I see cause there's no way in hell I'm going to heaven." Betty gave Ann a slightly goofy smile.

"Oh great she's delirious." Erica commented as she passed by.

Ann turned towards her in anger. "How could you say that so casually!? Your daughters is her dying!"

Erica shrugged. "Not the first time. We Directors have had so many brush with Death he commissioned a portrait."

Ann's face went red in anger and she was about to respond when Eric handed her a syringe. She looked up at him in question. "Pure adrenaline. It might help."

Ann nodded in appreciation as she remove the cap and jabbed the syringe into Betty's right shoulder.

Betty suddenly shot up as her eyes became pinpricks and she started breathing faster. The tendrils started to wither and spasm before they suddenly grew out and formed into Genocide's right arm. Betty's eyes soon returned to normal as her breathing slowed and she slumped against her seat, unconscious.

Ann sighed with relief. Then she realized Kim wasn't on the jet yet. "Where's Kim?"

Shego looked out the jet door and spotted Extinction taking care of the last soldier. "Come on! Before reinforcements get here!"

Extinction looked around to make sure they had taken care of everybody and quickly made their way onto the jet. As soon as they stepped onto the jet the door started to close.

Thinking they were safe and not paying attention Extinction didn't notice the reinforcements finally coming in. One of the soldiers took aim at their back, as the door was closing, and fired right before they missed their opening. Right as the jet door closed Extinction collapsed onto their knees and roared in pain as volt after volt of electricity raced through them. Extinction seemed to come apart in certain places, including the head, as Kim's body was revealed underneath, withering in pain. Suddenly there was a flash of green and the electricity stopped. Extinction was quickly reabsorbed into Kim as Kim's smoking body collapsed towards the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was gonna be much longer than it is but once I reached my 1000 word quota I decided to split it. Imma post the next chapter probably in a few days. Heads up, Kim and Extinction are gonna have new looks.


	11. When Lightning Strikes Twice

"_You're still hiding_?"

"**You're still hiding from yourself?!**"

"_You're delusional._"

"**You're crazy!**"

"_This isn't you anymore.”_

"**This was never you!**"

"_You're not a hero anymore._"

"**You were never a hero!**"

"_No one will remember you._"

"**Everyone has forgotten about you!**"

"_You're dreams have long come to pass._"

"**Your dreams were nothing but delusions!**"

"_It's time to face the world._"

"**It's time to face what you've done!**"

"**_It's time to face reality._**"

"**_It's time..._**

**_TO WAKE UP!_**"

Kim sat up in a cold sweet. Her breathing was erratic and it took her a moment to calm it down. She looked around and took in her surroundings. Everything seemed to be exactly as it was when she fell asleep but she still felt as if something was amiss. She felt the bed shift and looked down to see Shego almost cuddled up to her. She calmed down a little at the sight.

"What was that dream about?" She whispered to herself and Extinction.

_...what dream?_

"The...the dream. The one we just had. We...we did just have a dream, right?"

_I...don't remember a dream._

"Me...neither. That's strange. I remember having a dream but I don't remember the dream itself. I feel like I should be remembering it. It feels important somehow."

_Well whatever it was it's gone now._

Kim nodded in agreement as she got out of the bed, being careful not to wake Shego. As soon as she was on her feet she headed towards the bathroom. She silently closed the door and turned on the light. She turned around and was shocked at what she saw in the mirror. Her hair was snow white, her skin covered in pale Lichtenberg figures, her eyes a milky white. She blinked

She blinked again.

"What the fuck happened?" She whispered in shock.

_What the fuck happened to you?_

"It...it looked like I was electrocuted." Kim quickly rushed to take her shirt off. "These marks on my skin are Lichtenberg figures. They're caused by a strong electric shock. More specifically lighting." Kim traced the marks. Although her whole body, including her face, was covered in the marks most of them seemed to gravitate towards a blotch on her left shoulder. She traced a Lichtenberg figure towards her shoulder. As her finger touched the blotch she closed her eyes with a wince as phantom pain shoot through her shoulder. She snatched her finger away and opened her eyes to look at her reflection.

"We're missing something huge here."

_We are. We should-_

Before Extinction could finish their thought the bathroom door slammed open. Shego stood there in her underwear, panic evident on her face and breathing erratic. Once her mind registered Kim standing before her safe and sound relief flooded her face as she rushed forward to hold the younger woman in her arms. 

"Thank goodness you're still here."

_Shego? Glad to see me? What the fuck happened?_

"Um, Shego? What happened?"

Shego pulled back with her arms on Kim's shoulder. "You don't remember?"

"If I remembered I obviously wouldn't be asking you what happened." Kim explained.

"Kim," Shego began as she looked at Kim with a worried look, "we were attacked by GJ and WWE. You got electrocuted with so much electricity literally any other living thing would of instantly fried to death. You almost died and would of been dead if it wasn't for Extinction but you both were so close to death. You've been in a coma for a little over a week. According to Ann your body has been under so much stress that your hair turned white over the week. We've been keeping you alive by giving you a few adrenaline shots a day. We didn’t even notice your eyes changed." Shego looked between both of Kim's white eyes. "Can you even see?"

"Clearly."

"It's clear?"

"Crystal." Kim looked away in thought. "Where are we?"

"Go tower."

Kim looked towards Shego in confusion. "We are? Then why does the room look like the one we stayed in at the bunker?"

"My brothers aren't creative Kim. Most of Go Tower is based off various bunkers and shelters that the family owns." Shego shook her head and hugged Kim close to her causing Kim's face to press against her breasts.

"Um...Shego? Not that I mind this...I mean I do but why are you being affectionate with me?"

Shego let out a chuckle. "I was hoping you wouldn't notice so soon. When you got electrocuted Kimmie, I don't know, it affected me more than it should of. I'm pretty sure you don't know this but I have PTSD from...that night."

Kim gasped. "The tower."

Shego nodded. "Yeah. Anyway, I saw what happened to you and for some reason my mind couldn't process what was happening to you was not happening to me. I was associating what happened to you to my own trauma. Apparently for the whole trip here I was unresponsive, well, after I destroyed the thing that was electrocuting you. After we got here they put us in separate rooms to recover. When I woke up I was a mess. I was screaming and convulsing. My body was sweating and I was disoriented. It felt as if my body was being electrocuted even though I knew it wasn't. Hego has to restrain me. My wires were crossed. My mind couldn't tell the difference between you and me when we're not together and to it if you're not safe than I'm not safe. So I've been staying with you. Taking care of you and what not. Someone brings me my meals and I can leave you long enough to take care of my personal hygiene . I feel safe with you." Shego sighed. "Before I knew it I was being physically affectionate with you. I didn't do it on purpose and most of the time I wasn't even aware of it. I'd wake up cuddled to you, I'd reached out and hold your hand, I’d play with your hair. I guess to my mind it easier to know your not being electrocuted when I can feel your not being electrocuted and it puts me at ease."

"Oh. Well,” Kim let out a nervous laugh, “I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other. I wouldn't want to put you through that pain you went through the first time. Plus it is my fault. I kicked you into that tower and caused your trauma. I guess I should be taking responsibility. But that doesn't mean we need to take a shower together so can you please let me go and go get dressed while I take care of my personal hygiene alone and undisturbed?"

Shego let go of Kim with a slight blush. "Sure no problem." She quickly left and Kim stared after her in slight confusion. She shook it oh and prepared to take a shower.

Outside of the bathroom Shego was putting on some clothes as she reevaluated her relationship with Kim.

“At this point I’m gonna using Kimmie as a psychological crutch for the rest of my life.” She rested a hand against her forehead as she imagined what life would be like with Kim. “We’ll be forced to spend time together just so I don’t lose my mind, we’ll get to know each other, become friends, fight, have battles of wits, slowly become attracted to each other, or not so slowly and have mind blowing sex, reevaluate our life choices, become lovers, get married, and live happily ever after.” Shego scuffed as she shook her head and proceeded to finish getting dressed. “Yeah right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry! I promised this chapter a month ago but writer’s block hit me so hard it knocked me out! I promised to do better!
> 
> P.S. Comments really help to motivate me.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think


End file.
